


senses be praised

by epstein (orphan_account)



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Christianity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/epstein
Summary: David lives in God's image as an angel, free of sin and abomination—but how long will it last once Roger, the ever-persistent and devilishly seductive demon, enters his (after)life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed this fic, but after i finish typing this out, i'm going to orphan it. i had fun writing it, but it began to bore me until i had no motivation to continue. i hope you all understand. thank you very much for all the amazing and supportive comments. even when i wasn't posting new chapters anymore, i appreciated them all a ton. if you've just found this fic now for the very 1st time and want to read despite it being cut short, i hope you enjoy.

Two years ago today, David had died.

He was murdered in a home robbery gone awry, savagely stabbed with his own kitchen knife, and he bled out on his linoleum tiles as his killers looted his home.

Two years ago today, David also went to Heaven.

He hadn’t been a religious individual while he was alive, but he was told that he still had time to redeem himself and be saved by God Himself. At the time, he thought it was all complete and utter bullshit—some sort of sick, twisted dream, maybe—but looking back on it now, he couldn’t be more grateful towards God for accepting him.

As David kneels on his bedroom floor, his hands clasped in front of him in prayer, he silently thanks God for letting him into Heaven, and he promises to fulfill the duties of an angel, just as he does everyday. Once he’s finished, he says amen, and pushes himself up off the ground. He’s about to leave his bedroom when he hears a soft knock on his wooden door. “Come in!” He calls, loud enough for the man on the other side to hear, and he watches the doorknob turn and the door creak open. “Happy two year anniversary!” Rick chirps, a warm smile gracing his lips. David grins back at him, his blue eyes sparkling with glee.

When David had passed on, Rick was the angel who had been assigned to help David come to terms with his death and teach him how to be a proper angel. Rick mentored him on sins, virtues, the duties of an angel, and how to live the way God intended all angels to live—which David is forever thankful for. They had been housemates from the beginning, and they quickly bonded, becoming best friends. Dave couldn’t be happier about it, as Rick is the perfect angel—kind, sin-free, and living his afterlife in God’s image.

“Thank you,” David expresses, brushing a few strands of his light brown hair behind his ear, “I… I wouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t for you. So thank you.”

Rick grins sheepishly at David’s words, dismissing them with a graceful wave of his hand, as if it’s no big deal. Dave knows that he’s very modest that way. “I can’t take credit for getting you to where you are now, Dave. You got yourself here, it was all you. You’re a quick learner, and a good angel. I’m proud of you.” Rick extols, causing a faint blush to creep up David’s cheek and warm his smiling face. He feels accomplished, glad that Rick thinks of him as a good angel, but he mustn’t be prideful—pride is a sin, and good angels don’t sin. He nods in silent thanks, and Rick opens the bedroom door further, beckoning Dave closer with his hand. “Come on, I’ve set up a picnic for us. Y’know, for the special occasion and all.” Rick says, and David beams. His best friend has always been extremely thoughtful and kind, so it’s no surprise that he’s decided to put a picnic together for the two of them.

“Alright, just wait a moment, I need to change.” David tells, waiting for Rick to quickly dismiss himself so he can take his pyjama pants off in privacy. Rick has seen Dave naked before, as Dave was completely void of clothes when he first materialized in Heaven, but politeness and decency are important to David, Rick, and all other angels alike. As Rick busies himself with making sure all the required food is in his picnic basket, Dave picks out a silk button-up—which most likely belongs to Rick—and a pair of jeans. He gets dressed as briskly as he can, then exits his bedroom and finds Rick waiting for him at their front door.

“Where are we off to, then?” David inquires, slipping on a pair of suede shoes before heading out of their little house with his basket-bearing best mate. It's a sunny day, and the warm air tickles his skin. “I was thinking about eating at the park.” Rick offers as he turns to face Dave. 

“Sounds good to me. Race you there?” Grins spread across both of their lips at Dave’s question, and before David knows it, Rick is clutching the woven picnic basket to his chest as he runs with long legs towards the nearest park. “Hey—that’s no fair!” David hollers, sounding like an upset child, yet still grinning like mad as he bounds after Rick. He’s soon catching up to his friend, and as Rick looks back and notices this, his angel wings unfold through long slits that Rick had long ago cut in the back of his white t-shirt, growing to their colossal size and lifting him up off the ground.

The first time that David had seen Rick’s wings, he was absolutely amazed, despite him (at the time) believing that he was just in some sort of crazy dream instead of Heaven. They’re as tall as Rick, but wider, and the tips shoot out a meter or so from Rick’s body. The soft, white feathers that adorn them ruffle in the gentle breeze, and they seem to emit a soft white glow, but everything in Heaven—including all of the angels—seem to do it, too. One unique thing about Rick’s wings is that they glint in the sun, but Rick once admitted that it happens because he sprinkles white glitter on his wings every now and then.

Rick takes off, his wings gracefully guiding him towards the park faster than David can run, so he abruptly stops, huffing out laughs between deep breaths as he watches Rick. There are no slits in the shirt that David’s wearing, so he pulls it off as fast as he can, gripping it in his hand as he unfolds his own wings, which are much like Rick’s. He begins to sprint once more, flapping his wings, then jumps in a take-off, beginning to propel himself higher, and swiftly flying after Rick.

It takes them around twenty seconds to reach the park while flying, and Rick is the first one to land gracefully on his feet and fold his wings back up under his shirt. Dave lands almost immediately after, mimicking the bright smile that Rick is giving him. “How many times have I won our races now? Eight?” He asks playfully, moving his hand up to his chin and stroking his non-existent beard, feigning deep thought. “You know what they say, Rick, first is the worst, second is the best.” David replies with a wink, softly elbowing Rick in the arm, who scoffs. “That only applies to children ages six through eight.” A short, breathy laugh escapes Dave’s full lips at Rick’s remark as Rick starts to open the picnic basket, taking out a plaid blanket for them to sit on. With David’s help, Rick spreads it out on the grass, and they both take a seat.

Dave crosses his legs, and uncrumples the shirt he had been wearing before. “Why haven’t you cut slits in this?” He questions as his wings fold themselves back up, flattening against his back so he can slip the button-up on. Rick takes a short glance at the shirt before removing all the food from the basket. “Butchering my silk shirts are the last thing you’ll ever catch me doing.” He quips, taking the lid off of a container of watermelon. David thinks that Rick has a point, and even though he also thinks that holes for wings would make the shirt useful, he doesn’t press it.

Instead, he aids Rick in taking the lids off of the containers. They’re all full of fresh fruit, and one holds two muffins, one of them being Dave’s favourite flavour—lemon and raspberry. He looks to Rick, who’s taking napkins out of the basket, and watches his near-shoulder-length hair sway gently in the wind. Once Rick notices that he’s staring and looks straight back at him, David smiles. “Thank you, for this.” He says softly, and Rick’s mouth sprouts into a warm smile, his blue eyes glinting in the sun underneath his long eyelashes. For a quick moment, David ponders on how lucky he is to have such an admirable friend. “It’s my pleasure.” Rick responds, patting Dave’s knee in a friendly manner. David smiles faintly, and picks up his muffin, beginning to eat.

They’re finished eating their muffins and halfway through finishing the fruit before Rick brings up what has been at the back of David’s mind since he woke.

“So, it’s finally time.” He says, and Dave, having expected this, knows what he’s talking about immediately. 

On the second anniversary of every angel, they’re assigned the biggest task that they’ve ever had in their two years of afterlife. They’re given a living human to watch and protect for five years, acting as a guardian angel to them. When the five years are up, they return to heaven for another four years to mentor two newcomers (like Rick has with Dave, two years for each new angel) and have a year of freetime before the process repeats. David knows it’ll be a daunting duty, and he’s quite nervous about it, but he’s aware that if he wants to be a good angel, he must complete it. He also really doesn’t want to be away from Rick, as Rick’s been there for him for two years straight, and he’ll have to go five years without seeing him every day. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to handle it. The only response he gives to Rick’s words is a minute nod.

“I know it seems difficult, but you’ll enjoy it once you’re back on Earth. Your human will grow on you, and you’re even allowed to become their friend, provided that you don’t reveal your true form to them.” Rick informs, trying to keep eye contact with David, even though it proves difficult as Dave seems content with staring at the blanket beneath him. He just looks at Dave’s long hair instead, noticing the way it’s almost gold in the bright sun.

“I’ll miss Heaven. I’ll miss you.” David whispers, barely loud enough for Rick to hear.

“I’ll miss you too, Dave, but I promise to come down to visit you every week. I’ll be down there doing the same thing as you in a year’s time, anyways. I could ask for a human that lives close to yours, if one is available.” Rick attempts to comfort him, leaning over to try and look into his eyes again. David tilts his head upwards, letting Rick see his sullen face. He’s taken to nervously fiddling with his own hands, still not returning Rick’s stare. “I—I’m afraid that you’ll forget about me while you’re having fun up here, being free. You’re my only close friend, and without you I’ll be alone.” He murmurs, the words escaping his thick lips.

“I won’t forget about you, I could never forget about you, alright?” Rick promises, reaching out to place a consoling hand on David’s shoulder. Dave’s gaze slowly meets Rick’s, and he nods, bringing a small—and almost sad—smile to Rick’s face. 

“Just promise that _you_ won’t forget about _me_ while you’re having a good time on Earth.” He comments rather playfully, removing his hand from David’s shoulder. The slightest of smiles tugs on the younger angel’s lips as he brushes his long hair out of his face. “I’d never.” He says, truthfully.

He’d never.


	2. Syd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a month after the prologue.

Dave sits on the blue mattress in his human’s bedroom, watching the curly-haired man gather his books and place them in a wonky cardboard box. He’s been sitting on the bed for half an hour (or so), just watching his human pack up his belongings, but the man pays no mind to him. In fact, he doesn’t even know that David is there.

Invisibility is one of the many abilities that angels have, and Dave finds himself utilizing it now that he’s on Earth again. He can choose to make himself invisible whenever he wants, and to whoever he wants. He’s currently invisible to everyone, although it would hardly matter if he only made himself invisible to his human, Syd. David stares as Syd lifts the box, taking it with him as he leaves the bedroom to put the box in the moving truck. Dave wishes he could help, but he hasn’t formally introduced himself to Syd yet—he’s only been watching over him for a month or so.

He pushes himself up off the mattress and slowly ambles to the window, wooden floorboards creaking quietly beneath his bare feet. He rests his hands on the windowsill and lets the morning sun warm his skin as he gazes out the window at Syd, who’s heading down to the large moving van that’s parked outside. Dave muses on how Syd’s patterned button-up and scarf reminds him of his grandmother’s old curtains.  _ His sense of fashion is a bit like Rick’s _ , David thinks, trying to ignore the tinge of sorrow that he feels whenever he thinks of Rick (he’s visited Dave four times, and Dave finds that it hasn’t been enough).

He doesn’t want to be thinking about how much he misses his best friend, though. He shouldn’t be miserable now—it’s supposed to be a happy day. Syd is moving to a new home, and he seems rather elated about it. Seeing Syd all joyful fills David with gladness. He gets a strange thought that being blue will make him a wet blanket, even though Syd has no idea that he’s there.

With striking blue eyes, he watches Syd walk up the stone path to his front door, unable to hear the soft stomping sound that his Chelsea boots are making through the glass window. His eyes follow the skinny man until he’s out of sight, making sure he doesn’t trip and fall over anything. Dave turns and steps to the side so he can lean against the wall, his wings flat between the plaster and his back. Syd enters the room to repeat his packaging process with other belongings, and David continues to admire him.

***

David studies the fast-moving landscape outside the window of Syd’s pink Pontiac Parisienne, tall willow trees and short hills and fields of grass rushing by. The blue sky is dotted with fluffy clouds, and the sun shines bright, illuminating the car and rendering the dust floating in it visible. Dave thinks that Syd picked a beautiful day to move.

Still invisible, he’s seated in the back seat, his right leg politely crossed over his left and his hands clasped in his lap. A seat belt is stretched over his chest and lap, even though he doesn’t need it on—as long as he’s there to protect Syd, no accidents will occur. He’d be a terrible guardian angel if one did happen.

He took a break from eyeing the scenery to eye the back of Syd’s head instead, staring at the mess of black curls pressed against the headrest. The radio is on, and Syd is humming along to the tune—Dave recognizes it as something he used to listen to when he was alive, something about a lady named Jane. He can’t quite put his finger on the band who sings it, but he’s been forgetting portions of his life for a while now (something that happens to everyone who passes on, apparently). He taps his left foot along to the rhythm nonetheless, his suede shoes softly knocking on the floor of the car. Syd can’t hear it, but Dave can.

The car ride doesn’t take long, only fifteen minutes or so. The Pontiac starts to slow as they approach a small, quaint house surrounded by a brown picket fence, and Syd pulls into the driveway. David thinks the home is nice—very Syd-like according to what he’s seen of him so far. He remains in the back seat as Syd exits the car, the sun glinting in his eyes. Dave admires him admiring the house, then follows him with his eyes as Syd turns and saunters down the driveway. He takes a seat on the sidewalk and outstretches his legs in front of him, his bell bottoms brushing the road underneath. David assumes that he’s waiting for the moving van.

Luckily for Dave, Syd left the driver’s side door open, and Dave maneuvers in between the front seats, carefully placing his legs to ensure that he doesn’t tumble over. He can’t simply open the back door to exit the car—imagine the look on Syd’s face when he sees his car door open and close on it’s own! He crawls over the front seat and steps out of the car, his skin immediately tingling with warmth in the sun. He looks to Syd, who’s facing the road, but he doesn’t approach the man. Instead, he thinks about how he can possibly introduce himself to Syd in the future.

Now that Syd’s gotten a new house, he can come knocking one day and say that he’s just a neighbour—just a friendly neighbour arriving to welcome the neighbourhood’s new addition. He’d very much like to be mates with Syd—Syd seems witty and extraordinary and kind, and he thinks they’d get along great. They have some similarities, too: they both play guitar, they enjoy writing lyrics, and they’re both very likeable (although David would blush and brush the compliment off if someone were to say so). Dave fantasizes about chatting with him or playing guitar with him or going out for tea. He often thinks about how nice it would be to have a friend on Earth.

He’s absorbed in thought when the moving truck pulls up, the rumbling of the motor growing louder as the vehicle approaches, then stopping abruptly as the engine gets turned off. A short man in a red cap exits, and talks with Syd for a moment before they both begin to unload the truck. Dave watches them for a bit before deciding to explore the backyard.

He turns and strolls along a cobblestone path to the backyard, the quiet sound of a soft breeze blowing through green leaves and the chirp of little birds on branches overwhelming him. In the back, the brown picket fence stops and a low hedge fence starts, closing off the small yard. A small oak tree stands in the corner, creating an area of dark shade. David walks through the slightly overgrown grass to sit under it. The coolness soothes his warm skin as he takes a seat against the rough trunk.

It’s unbelievably peaceful, and Dave can see why Syd chose to move there. The ambiance of the yard combined with the lack of traffic noise made the home almost perfect. As he rested his head against the trunk, his hair falling over his shoulders, he thought about how great it would be to live there with Syd. With David there to look over things, nothing could go wrong.

_ Nothing could go wrong _ .

***

David stands and watches the moving truck drive away, rumbling over the road. All of the boxes and furniture that Syd had brought were now unpacked and inside, thanks to Syd himself and the truck driver, who had helped Syd get all the furniture where it needed to go. David, somewhat saddened that he couldn’t help, had stayed in the yard and kept to himself.

Now, Syd is standing beside him, yet he is still unaware of the angel’s presence. He’s waving to the truck driver as the vehicle turns down another street, but before it goes out of sight, David catches the driver lift a hand in a wave, bidding farewell to Syd. Once the truck has disappeared, Syd all but skips up the path and inside, and Dave can tell he’s excited to enter his fully-furnished home. He follows the human closely, slipping inside along with him before he can close the front door.

Immediately after entering, David feels a chilly draft tickle the back of his neck, causing tiny hairs to stand on end. He can tell that Syd feels it, too, as a quick shiver courses through his arms. “Cold in here.” Syd comments to himself (David perks slightly at the sound of Syd’s voice—it’s very nice, he thinks), crossing his arms and wrapping his pale, slender fingers over his clothed biceps, rubbing them to try and warm himself. Dave brushes the cool rush of air off as a window being open before he remembers that it’s summer and the air outside is warm.

Still, he tries not to think too much of it. There’s other things to worry about, like exploring the house.

He keeps his shoes on, for if they cease to touch his skin, they’ll become visible, materializing out of nowhere and most likely frightening Syd in the process. He decides he’ll take them off when he’s alone and hide them somewhere, just like he did at Syd’s old home. His shoes click softly against the floor as he enters the living room, admiring the sage green couch, the dated fireplace, and the box-shaped television standing in the corner. It’s very small, yet charming in an unusual sort of way.

As much as he enjoys the room, he feels an uncomfortable pang slowly beginning to form in his stomach, as if he’s going to be sick. Something just feels  _ off  _ about the place, but he doesn’t know what it is. As his hand subconsciously moves to caress his upset stomach, he walks over into the kitchen. The appliances are mundane and dull, but Dave imagines that Syd will find a way to liven them up. A small, circular table sits near the corner with two wooden chairs pushed under it. He doesn’t spend long in the kitchen, moving into the hall and stopping in front of a closed door.

He reaches out to open it, and suddenly, the tinge in his gut worsens. His hand immediately pulls back, and he takes a step away from the door, his stomach settling slightly as he does so.

He blinks in confusion once, then twice, his full lips parting in silent question. His gaze flicks down to his stomach, still aching slightly, then to the door. He doesn’t know why the room is giving him a horrible feeling, but he thinks it’s extremely odd, and he intends to find out why. His hand reaches out and twists the doorknob, and ignoring his aching stomach as best as he can, he pushes the door open and steps inside.

His twisting gut rages on as he’s enveloped in cold air, goosebumps rising on his skin and a shiver racking his body. Despite his fiercely painful stomach and the frigid air, the only things in the room are boxes—none of which seem to belong to Syd—and a few old carpets. His cerulean eyes sweep around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but there is nothing.

He exits the room and closes the door as quietly and quickly as he can, the pain in his stomach tapering off as he backs away.

Nothing. There is nothing in there that would be causing his gut to wrench. The room is all old boxes and freezing air and ugly rugs. Slightly relieved, David brushes a strand of his light brown hair off his forehead and silently strides down the hall. He’s too busy wondering why he felt so horrendously sick to wonder about why Syd hadn’t put anything of his in the room.

He reminds himself to keep Syd out of there.

***

It’s almost dinner time for Syd when David’s tummy starts feeling better.

That room had brought the worst of the pain, and once he left it simmered down, but it persisted in the slightest until now. He’s grateful for it.

Currently, he’s seated on the arm of the couch, and Syd is sitting on the cushions, watching telly. David would take a seat beside him if the cushions wouldn’t dent with his weight, revealing that someone rather invisible was sitting beside Syd. Dave wishes there were a couch like that, so he could sit beside Syd unnoticed.

His daydreams of firmer couches with dent-resistant cushions come to an abrupt stop, though, when he catches a glint of white outside the window facing the backyard. He slowly rises, standing up on his tiptoes to try and catch a glance of what’s outside. Once it proves useless, he pads over to the window to get a closer look.

There, seated under the tree just like Dave himself was several hours ago, is Rick. His wings are out and resting around him in a semi-circular formation, and his legs are bent, his knees at his chest with his arms wrapped around them. The familiar glowing white aura that surrounds every angel is surrounding him, too. He’s looking at the back door, but once he catches a glimpse of movement at the window, his eyes dart to the clean glass. He grins at the sight of his best mate.

David beams back, and quickly yet quietly rushes to the backdoor and exits into the backyard, carefully and gently closing the French door. “Rick!” David exclaims, clearly full of glee. He plops down beside his fellow angel like a small child, his toothy grin wide on his face as he wraps Rick into a one-armed hug.

“It’s nice to see you again, David.” Rick admits, returning the hug as his wings fold themselves up and disappear under the slits cut in his shirt. “It’s nice to see you, too. I miss you.” Dave pulls his arm back to his side as he expresses his joy in Rick arriving. It’s been a week since he’s seen Rick last, and although the time flies, it’s always too long of a wait.

“I miss you, too.” Rick says, his voice soft and warm and friendly, reminding David of everything good in his afterlife. Talking about missing Rick and wishing he could be with him all the time makes him a bit upset, though, and Rick knows, which is most likely why he doesn’t even let three seconds slip past before he changes the subject. “So, Roger’s got himself a new house?” He inquires.

David often forgets that Syd isn’t really named Syd, since that’s what all his friends have been calling him. Rick only knows him as Roger, though—nicknames aren’t included in the human files up in Heaven.

“Yeah, it’s nice inside, and nice here, too.” He fails to mention the part about the room with frigid air and painful stomach aches he had, but he doesn’t want Rick to worry. He knows that his friend already has a lot to deal with, between visiting Earth every week just to check in and taking care of everything up in Heaven. He doesn’t think Rick needs more to fuss over. As he takes a quick look at the back of the house, Rick smiles and nods. “It’s very peaceful, and quiet.” He comments, and Dave knows he enjoys it. Rick’s a sucker for serenity.

They sit in silence for a few moments before David pipes up.

“I was thinking about you today, y’know. About how much Syd—Roger, rather—reminds me of you. Same heartwarming kindness. Same embarrassing fashion choices.” David drawls, gesturing to the shirt that Rick is wearing, which is admittedly a very poor choice in clothing. The pattern is quite awful to look at, David thinks. Rick huffs out a small laugh, looking down at his own shirt. “Oh, shall I let you decide what clothes I wear from here on in?” Rick quips, the corners of his lips upturned in a smile. “Definitely. The whole of Heaven would be better off if you looked as handsome as me.” David places his hands on his hips as he jokes, striking a pose as if he were a model just to emphasize how attractive he could be.

“You’re right. I’ll pick up all the ratty old shirts I find and keep my hair unwashed for a year just so I can be like you.” Rick says as he crosses his legs, his light brown pants brushing against the green grass. David fakes offense, his pink lips forming an ‘O’ shape as he raises his hand and places it over his heart. “I’ll have you know that it hasn’t been  _ a year  _ since I’ve washed my hair. It’s been  _ several  _ of them.” His words drip with sarcasm as he corrects Rick, who responds with a breathy laugh and a large grin.

David is glad that he can still joke around and poke fun at Rick. Before he arrived on Earth, he was worried that their friendship wouldn’t survive, but it’s thriving. He smiles almost as wide as Rick, glad that they’re together.

***

Rick and Dave had chatted for an hour or so before Rick left, wrapping David in a hug and promising to return soon. Dave didn’t doubt him.

He had watched Rick disappear into thin air, transporting himself back to Heaven (another ability of all angels). Now, David is quietly entering the house again, peeking in the window first to make sure Syd won’t see him open the door. He’s careful not to make any noise as he walks down the short hall to the kitchen, looking inside.

What he sees makes him stop in his tracks.

Something—no,  _ someone _ —is standing behind Syd, who’s preparing something at the stove. The being is hovering his hand just above Syd’s neck, and Syd shivers underneath, muttering something about the stupid cold drafts in his new home. David stares at the slightly-beyond-shoulder-length dark brown hair that the man has, his tall height, and most noticeably, the black glow that surrounds his body, much like the white glow that surrounds David’s.

Dave knows what he’s staring at immediately.

A demon.


	3. Roger

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him.”

David’s voice comes out strong and unwavering, much to his own surprise. In all his shock, he had expected to sound frightened, but he only sounds brave and slightly angry. He desperately hopes that it will intimidate the demon standing before him.

“Oh, but why? I want to _touch_.” The fiend discloses in a rather provocative manner, turning his head to face David. He has a rather handsome face—a square-like jaw and chin, prominent cheekbones, and full lips (not as full as David’s, though)—and Dave immediately feels disgusting after thinking so. He’s not supposed to find a man, let alone a _demon_ , attractive in the slightest.

He excuses his immediate sinful thoughts as the demon playing tricks with his mind. Rick had once told him that demons have the power to seduce all humans, but he hadn’t said anything about demons enticing angels. David thinks he may have forgotten that part, or perhaps left it out.

“He’s too good for the likes of you.” David spat, taking an affirming step closer to the demon and Syd, who was still at the stove. His hands began to slowly ball themselves into fists at his sides as the reality of the situation dawned on him. The house is haunted by a demon, and Syd has just moved in, welcoming a living hell with open arms—and what are the chances that the demon will leave? Slim to none, most likely. _Protecting Syd will be harder than I thought_ , David broods.

The fiend chuckles softly, now fully turning his body around to face David. He’s wearing a devilish sort of smile, and his green eyes are burning into Dave’s own blue ones. “In that case, I intend to have endless fun in making him bad.” He quips, making David visibly wince in revulsion, which the demon seems to find amusing—his grin widens slightly, and he gives Dave a slow once-over with his glinting eyes. It makes the angel feel exposed, even though he’s fully clothed.

David speaks with force, despite the slight tinge of fear he’s getting from the hungry look the demon is giving him. “I’m not going to let you turn him into an _abomination_.” He hisses, putting extra emphasis on the last word. He came to Earth with the job of protecting Syd and keeping him away from sin, and he isn’t going to let anyone stop him, not even an immoral demon with long limbs, wicked eyes and (as much as he despises to admit it, even to himself,) stunning features.

The demon laughs once again, and although it is soft it seems dark and frightening. “ _I_ don’t turn anyone into abominations,” he corrects, gesturing to himself with slender fingers for emphasis, “they’re _already_ abominations. All I do is help them to realize it.” With tall, scissor-like legs, he steps towards David, moving into his personal space. Dave’s slight rage washes away and he becomes all too afraid to move, almost quivering as he stares up into the eyes of the fiend, their chests almost touching.

“Remember that.” The demon finishes, flashing a toothy and slightly scary grin, before disappearing into thin air, making himself invisible to all. David is left standing there, short of breath, his hands shaking minutely and his eyes wide. What is he trying to imply by telling Dave to remember his words? David doesn’t want to think about it. His eyes dart to Syd, who is now eating his dinner, so oblivious to what’s actually happening in his kitchen. Dave almost feels bad—he deserves to know what’s going on, and he deserves to be saved.

For Dave, the worst part of it all is the fact that the demon is most likely still in the kitchen with them. He could be watching David and Syd right now with greedy eyes and a malicious grin, and Dave hates it. Every second that he’s in Syd’s house, the fiend could be there, and David would be none the wiser. He had thought that he had made himself invisible to everyone in the morning, but when he laid his eyes on the demon, he must have subconsciously only made himself invisible to humans, just so he could confront the sinful being. He thinks about how he wants to be invisible to humans, angels, and demons alike, just so the fiend can’t see him, and it happens—funnily enough, he still feels exposed.

As long as he’s in Syd’s house, he’ll always feel exposed.

***

Dave is standing in Syd’s new bedroom, leaning against the wall, his eyes fixed on his sleeping human. His thoughts, however, are elsewhere.

He thinks about Rick, and what Rick had said to him a few hours earlier—that he’s been watching him from Heaven, and he thinks that Dave is doing a beyond exceptional job of watching over Syd. He wonders if Rick had been watching when he encountered the demon. He wonders how long the ‘beyond exceptional job of watching over Syd’ will last.

His eyes avert to the window, and he gazes up and the deep, dark night sky, and the twinkling stars that adorn it. He can’t see heaven, but he knows it’s up there—the wondrous place is invisible, unless you’re in it. He hopes Rick wasn’t watching him confront the demon, as he doesn’t want his best friend to see him as helpless as he was in that moment. He doesn’t want Rick to worry.

He contemplates for a while before checking the time, and finds that it’s 2:46 A.M. He’s tired—even angels need to rest—but he told himself that he’d watch Syd for the entire night. He figures that it’s safer for Syd during the day, which is when he’ll catch his Z’s. For now, he’ll make sure nothing horrible occurs.

He decides to move closer to Syd, slowly and quietly padding up to the bed. The same blue mattress that he had sat on the day before had been brought to the new house, and Syd is dozing on it. David thinks he looks extremely peaceful when he sleeps. Beside the bed, he drops to his knees, clasping his hands in front of him, and prays—for Syd, for Rick, and for himself.

He finishes, and barely even gets to say ‘amen’ before he hears a familiar sound emitting from another room in the house, almost loud enough to wake Syd—a guitar being played. He scrambles to get up and rushes out of the room, all while being as hushed as he can. He follows the sound on brisk feet, and his stomach begins to ache again before he realizes which room it’s coming from.

As he stares at the door, he connects the dots—he’s in pain because that one room is the demon’s room, the room that he must’ve died in, which must also be why it’s so cold in there. He can’t help but wonder what caused the entity all of the pain and suffering that would’ve lead to the room being so horrible to stand in.

Almost reluctantly, he reaches out, his sore gut throbbing in agony as his fingers grip the doorknob. He unhurriedly opens the door, not yet stepping into the room. From outside, he can see the same demon he met earlier, playing an acoustic guitar adagio. David believes that the being knows he’s there, but just isn’t acknowledging his presence. He doesn’t want to be the first to speak up, but he must.

“You’re going to wake Syd up.” He says rather harshly, keeping his voice down but letting it grow loud enough for the demon to hear over the guitar. He watches entity break out into a small smile, his lissome fingers slowing on the strings before coming to a stop. The demon proceeds to look up at him, his eyes glinting and appearing quite dark with the lack of light in the room.

“Oh, is that his name? He looks more like a _Jim_ to me.” He comments dryly, removing the guitar strap from around him and turning to place the acoustic back in a long and tattered box. David scoffs, not up for joking around. “You’ve got to leave this house. It’s not yours.” He demands, watching every move that the demon makes intently to make sure he doesn’t try to pull a fast one. The fiend chuckles—David has noticed that he seems to do it quite often, and he wonders if he’s actually that stupidly amusing. “It _is_ my house. I never moved out.” The demon turns back around as he speaks, staring at Dave.

“You’re dead. You’ve no control of this place anymore.” David informs, not even thinking about his aching stomach anymore. He’s too busy trying to stay confident and undaunted to worry about feeling sick.

“I have more control than you and Syd combined!” The taller being exclaims quite loudly, pointing an accusing finger at David as he says ‘you’, and Dave hisses at him for being so noisy. The demon doesn’t look apologetic in the slightest.

Trying to appear courageous, David takes a large step forward, the pain in his gut worsening. “I demand to know your name.” He commands, not bothering to give the demon the luxury of getting proper responses that actually have to do with what the fiend says, anger evident in Dave’s glistering eyes. He knows that if you can find out a demon’s name, you can banish him from a person or place in an exorcism—however, as much as David yearns to know what he’s called for that exact reason, a part of him knows that the demon is too smart to give up his real identity.

“Roger.” He says as he crosses his arms, his voice bold and challenging. David could automatically tell that he was lying.

“So, what is that, then? A fake name, or did you think it’d be funny to use Syd’s real name?” He spat, his hands forming fists once again. The entity’s head tilts slightly as he responds. “It’s my middle name, actually.” Roger (apparently) informs, and for some strange reason that David certainly wouldn’t be able to name, he believes him—middle names can’t be used to replace first names in exorcisms, after all. Roger doesn’t give David a chance to speak before he continues. “Now, it’s only fair that you tell me _your_ name. It’s not like I can do anything with it.”

Dave just stares back at him, extremely reluctant. He knows for a fact that Roger is right—it’s not like Roger can get rid of him using it—but he’s still unsure about saying so. However, from what he’s experienced so far, he knows that Roger is the type to pester him about it if he refuses to tell, so he does anyways. “David.” His voice is rather tight, as if he’s forcing the word out, and Roger grins slyly. “David,” he drawls, testing it out on his tongue, “Dave. Pretty, just like you.”

David takes a small step back at Roger’s words, overcome with abhorrence. It’s bad enough that Syd now shares his home with a demon that’s intent on seducing him, but having the demon going after David too is more than he ever wanted to handle when he came to Earth. Roger seems to catch on to Dave’s detestation, and he takes a few menacing steps closer until they’re only several centimeters apart again. “Do you not like me calling you pretty?” He questions, sounding innocent even though his words are meant to be snarky.

It seems like a repeat of their kitchen encounter, as Dave’s legs seem stuck, just as they were before. His breath is caught in his throat, and his wide eyes stare up into Roger’s. He can’t bring himself to move, or even speak, so Roger continues.

“I think you’re pretty. I think you’re hot. Sexy. Alluring,” he leans in towards the right side of David’s face, his lips not far from the angel’s ear, “fuckable.” The last word is spoken in a seductive whisper, and it’s just enough to shock David into taking another step back. In fact, he’s about to, but Roger’s svelte fingers wrap around his bare wrist, stopping him from doing so.

The contact immediately shoots a warm, fuzzy, satisfying feel through David’s hand and arm, strongest where Roger is touching him, and Dave lets out a gasp of surprise. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before—like a hot static tickling his nerves and enlightening them with unknown pleasures. The blissful pulse lasts shorter than a second, however, as Roger’s hand darts away like lightning. Looking up at the demon, David can tell that the reason he pulled away is because he felt it, too. The two beings are evidently both shocked, their eyes wide and lips parted. Roger is staring at his hand like it’s just been cut off, and David is staring at Roger like the demon has just stabbed him.

“I—I’ve never—” Roger starts, pausing for a moment to slightly regain himself before continuing. “I’ve never touched an angel before.” He admits, and it sounds like he’s speaking to himself rather than to David. Roger’s gaze slowly moves upwards until it lands on Dave’s face, and he takes in the look of pure surprise. “You’ve never touched a demon before.” He says, and if David wasn’t so shocked he’d make some snide remark calling Roger ‘Captain Obvious’. Instead, Dave just slowly shakes his head, for it is all he can do.

For a moment, they remain both silent and unmoving—and then, Roger quickly reaches up and places both his hands on either one of David’s unclothed upper arms, as close to his shoulders as Roger can without touching Dave’s loose t-shirt. The intensely pleasing pulse reaches all the way down to Dave’s fingertips, and out to span across his chest and upper abdomen, coursing through Roger’s own arms as well. They both gasp, but a small moan accompanies David’s audible intake of breath from the delightful feeling dancing through his nipples. The angel pulls back as briskly as he can, thoroughly revolted by himself—how could such a pure and virtuous angel like himself let out such a sinful sound for anyone? For a _man_? _For a demon_? He’s terrified—of himself, of Roger, of what Rick would think of him.

Roger grins devilishly as David takes in heavy breaths, watching the angel’s eyebrows furrow as his mind conflicts with his body. “Are you scared?” He inquires, his eyes piercing into Dave’s. No words of response escape David’s mouth, so Roger continues. “It’s alright, I know you are. I can feel it,” He whispers, his voice suddenly dropping lower, “and I had no idea fear could feel this good, Dave. Must be an angel thing.” His tongue pokes out of his mouth to wet his lips as he stares down at David, who now evidently regrets revealing his name to Roger—he hates the way it sounds escaping the demon’s lips.

Dave knows full well that demons feed on terror, and he knows for a fact that Roger must feel like a kid in a candy store. He doesn’t want Roger to thrive off of his emotions, and he certainly would stop feeling so frightened if he could, but he can’t help it. Roger  _scares_ him and _disgusts_ him, but deep inside, somewhere dark and repressed, he craves Roger.

That is what horrifies him the most, and his emotions are painfully evident as his eyes unsteadily study Roger’s features, darting back and forth across his face. The demon’s grin widens.

“We’re going to have so much fun, you and I,” Roger breathes, his eyes sparkling in the darkness, “just you wait and see.”


	4. Sin

Sunlight floods into the living room, casting yellow-tinted squares of light along the couch in the shape of the windowpanes. David basks in the warmth of the sun as he lies on the couch, his long hair gracefully splayed out on the armrest where his head rests, and his legs outstretched to cover the whole sofa. His eyes are closed, but he isn’t asleep—he’s pondering over Roger, who’s been plaguing his thoughts ever since he encountered him inside that dreadful room in the dark and early hours of the day.

He still feels revolting for actually  _ enjoying  _ Roger’s touch. That deep and concealed part of him that yearns for the demon could threaten to take over, and it’s the last thing that Dave wants to happen. He’s not a homosexual— _ not an abomination _ , he thinks to himself—and he can’t possibly explain the reason behind the small, secret feeling of lust and want he got when Roger teased or touched him without blaming it all on Roger himself.

He knows that demons have the ability to tempt humans into sexual acts, making the carnality of them seem like everything that anyone could ever want, and after meeting Roger, he’s sure that demons can seduce angels, too. He absolutely despises it, though, and he definitely doesn’t want Roger ever laying a finger on him again. However, he doesn’t bother to think about how long that belief will last, how long it will take until he starts craving the touch of the demon again, how long his desire can be kept under the slight amount of control that it’s under now. He just hopes he can be strong.

As seconds turn into minutes, David contemplates getting off the couch and going to the spare bedroom to sleep. He’s been awake ever since yesterday morning, forcing himself to stay awake for Syd, and now that it’s daytime, he figures he’s allowed to get the sleep he needs. He slowly stands, dragging his feet as he walks towards the extra bedroom with half-shut eyes, sleepily hoping that Syd won’t enter the room and see the imprint of him on top of the blankets.

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, but until he does, he continues to think of Roger.

***

When David wakes, yellow light is no longer shining into the house, signalling that morning is over. With drowsy eyes, he looks to the window over the bed, gazing up at the bright blue sky and long clouds. He assumes that Syd is no longer sleeping, and decides it’s best to get out of bed quickly to make sure he’s alright.

He swings his legs off the bed and is about to stand up when the door opens. It happens too quickly for Dave to worry about Syd seeing the indentation of him sitting on the bed, but it wouldn’t really matter anyways, because it’s not Syd standing in the doorway. It’s Roger.

The demon breaks out into a grin when his eyes meet David’s, and he steps into the room, closing the door behind him. “You’re awake!” He exclaims, gliding over to the side of David’s bed. Dave doesn’t hesitate to scoot backwards, pulling his legs up on the mattress again and pressing his back against the wall that the bed stands beside. He resembles a terrified, small child trying to hide from a monster under his bed, and it causes a chuckle to escape from Roger’s lips. “Come on, Dave, lighten up!” He says in a sing-song tone, standing tall before David. His green eyes are glinting devilishly, and Dave knows exactly what Roger is trying to do—Roger wants to annoy him, wants to get on his nerves. Roger knows that he’s the last thing David wants to be around, which is why he’s intent on bothering him. He’s playing a game, and Dave has no chance of winning.

“Leave me alone, and maybe I will.” David spits, his eyes boring into Roger’s. He knows it’s the reaction that Roger is looking for—angry and harsh and aggressive—but it’s the only way he can respond. If Roger keeps going on like everything is right and cheery, David will snap, and that’s exactly what the demon wants— _ and why _ , David asks himself,  _ why does he want that so badly _ ?

Roger makes a fake pouty-face, and now he’s the one resembling a child as he stares down at David. He slowly and swiftly takes a seat on the edge of the bed, looking to the angel with sad eyes, making Dave scowl at him. “That’s no way to talk to me, David.” He whispers, sounding glum, but his words still have a bite to them. To Dave, it almost seems like a warning.

“I wouldn’t be talking to you in the first place if you never came in here.” He hisses, averting his eyes from Roger’s slightly threatening stare, hoping it wouldn’t seem like an act of weakness. Of course, to Roger, it does, and he tries his best not to smile slyly with victory, keeping up the faux look of sadness. “Oh, would you rather I go and mess with Syd?” He inquires, his voice sounding innocent despite his words.

David tenses up at Roger’s suggestion, but doesn’t look back over to him. He’d rather have to endure Roger’s pestering than let the demon go anywhere near Syd, and Roger already knows it full well. David knows Roger just wants to  _ hear _ him say it, wants him to plead and beg to keep Syd safe. Angels are supposed to put the protection and well-being of their humans before themselves, anyways. He doesn’t speak for a few moments, not wanting to have to answer, but when Roger makes like he’s going to get off the bed and go find Syd, he doesn’t have any other choice.

“No.” He mutters rather quietly, his blue eyes fixed downwards. Roger’s already standing when he speaks, and although David’s not looking at the demon, he knows that he must be smiling. “Pardon? You’ll have to speak up.” Roger informs, causing David to grip the blanket in his balled fist. Roger already has David wrapped around his thumb, and he’s loving it, relishing it—a little too much, perhaps.

“No.” David repeats, louder this time, his voice cold and tight and his gaze still fixed on his own lap. He hates the position Roger has put him in, and hates how he’s going to have to deal with it for who knows how long. Sure, he could plant the idea of moving again in Syd’s head, but he doubts Syd would be able to afford moving to a new house so quickly.

“I’m still not fully convinced.” Roger sighs, and that’s when David nearly snaps.

“Well, what the f—what do you want, then?” He shouts, his eyes finally lifting to meet Roger’s. As good as it felt to yell at the demon, he feels guilty immediately afterwards.

He was about to  _ swear _ , about to commit a sin. Sure, he had (barely) caught himself in time, but the want and intent was still there. In that moment, he had despised Roger’s presence enough to sin for the sake of trying to show he wasn’t going to take Roger's badgering, and he hates it.

Roger, however, seems to enjoy it, his eyes lighting up and a wicked grin breaking his act of sadness. He gracefully gets back on the bed, kneeling in front of him before leaning over on his hands and knees, his face all too close to David’s, who couldn’t back up any further.

“I want you to beg, Dave, want you to get down on your knees and beg, then get angry at me when I say it’s not good enough. I want you to yell and hiss and sin for me, I want you to see how  _ good  _ being  _ bad  _ feels. You’ll love it, David, you’ll love being bad.” He whispers, all seductive and low and even needy, staring up at Dave with those green eyes and that alluring smile.

Truthfully, Roger really does make Dave want to sin, just because he makes Dave so enraged. Even yelling and nearly swearing at Roger felt relieving before he felt so horrible about it, and he can’t stop himself from wondering how it would feel if he could sin and not regret it afterwards, like Roger. He remembers how blissful it felt when Roger touched him, how he yearned for it—it was lustful, sinful, but so good, and now, he’s never been so conflicted.

His eyes are flicking across Roger’s face, moving from the green orbs to his enticing smile and back up again. He has no idea how to respond, and a part of him is afraid that if he opens his mouth, something all too wrong and dirty will come out.

“Can I show you, David? Can I show you how good it feels?” Roger questions, his eyes wide and slightly hopeful.

David wants it, and he doesn’t. He wants to feel Roger, he wants the rush that he got not even a minute before from sinning—and the fact that it’ll be more intense with a more sinful act makes him crave it even more. He’s gone two years without doing anything remotely bad, two years being good and careful and right, and he feels as if he  _ needs  _ to feel something better—but he’s worked so hard to live sin-free, and he doesn’t know if he wants to throw it all away just so he can feel like he never has before.

He suddenly thinks of Rick. Ever since he first met him, Dave has wanted to be like him. Rick is so perfect, such a good angel—the best he’s ever known. Rick would never do something like this, because he’s dedicated to making his afterlife as virtuous as possible. It suits _him_ , but David wonders if it would really suit himself.

However, as he looks at Roger, all his worries of Rick and being virtuous and sin-free seem so small compared to how much he wants Roger to show him. He knows it’ll feel extraordinary, and he knows Roger won’t judge him like an angel would. Indulging in transgressions are usual for Roger, and he seems to love doing it—there’s only one way for David to find out if he’d like it, too.

Finally, David slowly nods, and Roger doesn’t make a fuss about getting him to actually say the word yes. Even he knows it would be pushing too far, and he’s happy enough with David’s response.

Not wanting to overwhelm David too soon, Roger tentatively reaches out, placing his hand on David’s cheek. That pleasing buzz ripples through the angel’s skin, reaching up to the top of his head and as far down as his chest. Even though he expects it, he gasps in slight surprise, still staring at Roger, who seems delighted.

The demon’s slender hand snakes down to David’s jaw, then brushes down his neck, sending the electric-like pulses further down. Dave’s pupils begin to dilate ever-so-slightly as he takes heavy, audible breaths, his hands firmly planted at his side. Roger watches him intently, absolutely loving the look of bliss on Dave’s face. Both of them want more.

Roger removes his hand from David’s skin, and Dave wonders why, until the demon’s hand quickly moves to the hem of the angel’s shirt, hiking it up far enough, then gently pinching one of Dave’s pink nipples.

The sensation is unbelievable—a thousand times better than when Roger had touched David’s arm and the static buzz barely reached his pectorals. It courses through his chest and stomach, reaching his other nipple as well, and David elicits a soft and pleasurable moan, unable to stop himself. He automatically blushes, his cheeks warming as blood rushes to them, and attempts to hide his face from Roger with his long and slightly unruly hair.

“Hey,” Roger purrs, sounding so comforting and sweet for a demon, “don’t be embarrassed.” Ironically, Roger’s words just makes David's cheeks even redder and causes him to turn his head away further. Roger uses his other hand to reach up and cup Dave’s cheek, and Dave, not expecting Roger to touch his face, turns back to look at Roger out of surprise with parted lips and blown eyes.

“I think your moans are beautiful.” Roger breathes, leaning in so their foreheads touch, and all Dave can think about is how close his lips are and how spectacular his eyes look and how intimate it is—so much better than Dave thought it would be. Regret and guilt are so far from his mind, foreign to him now as his body is plagued with pleasure and want. He can barely believe how fast he gave in to Roger, but he can’t complain.

David leans in a bit closer, just far enough so their noses touch, too, and Roger seems pleased, because his hand under David’s shirt moves and he pinches Dave’s other nipple. Another needy and erotic moan breaks past the barrier of David’s lips, charming Roger.

David feels his lower gut begin to stir, not out of sickness but out of pleasure. He almost feels bad about it, but mostly doesn’t, and he doesn’t have the will to think about how that’s so unlike him.

They stay like that for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes and basking in the feeling of each other’s skin, before Roger slowly pulls away, leaving David to stare at him like a bug.

“Stunning, David, you’re stunning.” He divulges, and he means it, his eyes sweeping over David’s form. Dave opens his mouth, as if he’s about to speak, but no words escape. He just watches as Roger gets off the bed and throws Dave a small grin before turning around and heading out of the room, as quickly as he came in.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Promise.” He says as he opens the door, not turning back before leaving.

David stares at the now closed door, half expecting Roger to return, but he doesn’t, and Dave is left wanting more. His mind is too overwhelmed with thoughts of Roger for him to think of how he really should’ve been watching over Syd, or the possibility that Rick could have been watching, or how much he’s going to regret having done this in a few hours.

In this moment, all he’s thinking about is Roger, and something tells him that he’ll never stop.


	5. The Same Coin

In the entirety of David’s life—and the two years of his afterlife—he has never despised anyone as much as he despises Roger.

He despises how easily he’s been wrapped around Roger’s thumb, despises how  _ good  _ Roger can make him feel, despises how Roger’s the only thing he can think about. The demon is charming, enticing and terrifying all at once, and as much as David hates to admit it, he can’t get enough of it. Frankly, his feelings towards Roger frighten him—Dave’s not supposed to be this way. Lust and homosexuality are sins, and an angel sinning is like Lucifer doing a good deed for a friendly stranger.

He has no idea why he’s this way, either. When he was alive, he’d never done anything remotely sexual with anyone of the same sex, and he knows it should still be that way, especially now that he’s an agent of God. Even if all of it really is Roger seducing David with his demonic powers, Dave supposes angels should at least be harder to seduce than humans. He knows a part of him must really, truly want it for Roger to have such an easy time alluring him, and it makes him feel sick.

Despite that, he  _ knows  _ that sometime in the future—maybe even  when Roger returns tomorrow, just as he promised, he’ll tempt David into something carnal once more and in the moment he’ll feel anything but sick—and there’s no way for him to stop it from happening.

As he stares up into the reddening sky, watching the blazing sun sink beneath the horizon, he stops thinking about Roger for a moment to think of Rick. If Rick hasn’t already noticed what’s going on between Dave and Roger, he’ll find out soon. There’s no way that David can keep his best friend from knowing, and thinking about Rick confronting him about it makes him nervous. He doesn’t know if Rick will react kindly or angrily—he hasn’t ever heard Rick talk ill about homosexuals, but since they’re frowned upon by God, he believes Rick must frown upon them, too. The worst case scenario would be Rick yelling and screaming, refusing to talk to Dave ever again and telling an angel of higher power about it so they could take action, and thinking about it hurts David.

His entire friendship with Rick could be thrown away, just because he let—and will most likely continue to let—a demon touch him in a rather sensual manner. It’s not worth it, he knows it isn’t, but he just can’t help letting it happen.

He wonders if apologizing would work—if promising that he isn’t actually  _ like  _ this and saying that he’ll never sin again will get Rick to forgive him. God forgives all sins that the sinners themselves regret deeply, as God doesn’t want people to live in guilt—so why shouldn’t Rick forgive David? Why shouldn’t Rick free David of his guilt? It would be ignoble of him not to—unless Dave doesn’t actually regret his sins deeply. Sure, h e might regret them now, but he knows he doesn’t regret them enough to not let them happen once more. He wonders if he’ll slowly start regretting them less and less with each time they happen, until he just doesn’t care about being guilty anymore.

He doesn’t know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

***

David stands in the corner of Syd’s living room, eyeing his collection of books while listening to Syd and his girlfriend—Jenny or something—chat over a cup of tea. She had came over when Dave was still outside, but he went back in the house to make sure they didn’t begin to do anything lustful. Even though David’s become quite sinful, it’s still his duty to make sure that Syd doesn’t commit any wrongdoings. He only wants the best for Syd, after all, and the best includes a spot in Heaven when Syd passes, which will only be achievable if he stays mostly pure.

He thinks Jenny seems kind anyways, and she makes Syd happy, so he’ll let her stay with Syd as long as they only practice chastity.

His gaze momentarily switches from Syd’s books to the clock above the archway that leads to the hall, and sees that it’s almost midnight. He’s been awake for eight hours or so—staying up all night and falling asleep after sunrise threw off his sleep schedule quite a bit—and he’s not yet tired. David suspects that he’ll be up after Syd goes to bed and Jenny leaves, so he supposes that he’ll watch over Syd and maybe read one of his books while he sleeps.

Looking back to the books, he chooses one to read later—The Lord of the Rings, it sounds good enough to David—and makes sure to remember where it’s placed on the bookshelf before he turns to look at Syd and Jenny. They’re grinning at each other, talking about some club that Jenny wants to take Syd to, and Syd seems enthusiastic about going. Dave leans against the wall that the bookshelf stand against, watching them. As an angel, he’s a bit fascinated with humans—they can be so intelligent and witty, like Syd, and have no clue as to the greater and more powerful things that surround them. Angels and demons are such silly concepts to some of them, and yet they’re always there, influencing the same humans who may or may not believe in their existence.

He’s just about to delve into some rather deep thought on the matter when he hears Jenny let out a small shriek.

“Something keeps pulling my hair!” She exclaims, her delicate hand pressed to the back of her head, smoothing down her tresses. Sure enough, when she pulls her hand away, David sees a lock of her hair lift and float lowly in the air, then get tugged by an invisible force, eliciting another squeak from Jenny.

He, of course, knew what was happening right away.

He quickly thinks about making himself visible to the demon he knows is before him, and it happens. “Stop that, Roger.” He mutters, leaning forward and talking a few steps away from the wall. Roger immediately materializes out of thin air, wearing the same large and fiendish smile that Dave is growing familiar with.

“Nice to see you, too.” The demon quips, not moving from his spot behind the couch. David wonders if he’ll pull Jenny’s hair again, just to spite him.

“What happened to being back tomorrow?” David inquires with a faint bite, hoping to get the upper-hand in the little game they’re playing by catching Roger breaking his promise just so he could interact with Dave sooner.

Roger, however, seems to know what David is trying to do, and he gestures to the clock on the wall with slender fingers. “It  _ is _ tomorrow.” He informs, and he’s right—the time is 00:01. Dave scoffs, and as tricky and devilish as he thinks Roger is, he can’t help but be a bit glad to see him. David tells himself that it’s only because the demon  _ intrigues  _ him, really, and nothing else.

For a moment, his eyes avert to Jenny and Syd, then they flick back up at Roger. He doesn’t want the demon bothering the humans any longer— _ they deserve it much less than I do _ , David thinks—and he starts walking around the couch to Roger. “Come on.” He says, and heads up the hallway to the spare bedroom, listening to the soft sound of Roger’s footsteps behind him. He had made sure to leave the bedroom door open when he left the room in the evening, and luckily, Syd hasn’t closed it.

He turns on the lamp that sits on the nightstand and takes a seat on the bed, looking up at Roger, who’s standing a meter or so away. The fiend stares at him for a good five seconds, slightly squinting his green eyes as if he’s trying to read David's mind.

“I saw you today, in the garden. You were thinking about something.” He states, and David’s eyebrows raise.

“You weren’t supposed to be able to see me.” He blinks, and Roger grins again. “Or so you thought.” He comments, and Dave knows that the only way Roger would’ve been able to see him was if David  _ wanted  _ Roger to see him. For a quick moment, he ponders on the fact that he could always be subconsciously making himself visible to Roger, because he may not really, truly want to be hidden from the demon. The thought of it almost makes David shiver, and he forgets to respond.

“What were you thinking about?” Roger presses, tilting his head as if he really cares to know, and David thinks he actually might.

“You. Me. Another angel—my friend. God.” Dave lists after a few seconds of silence, no longer making eye contact with Roger. The yellowish light of the lamp illuminates one side of his face and casts long shadows over the other side, making him look rather dramatic to the fiend before him.

“You were scared. I could feel it.” Roger says, pushing David to tell him more as he took a step closer. Although Dave is hesitant about letting Roger come closer, he doesn’t try to move away. He doesn’t know if he wants to tell Roger why he was (and still is) afraid, but he _does_ know that there’s no point in not saying anything, because Roger will find out eventually.

“The other angel, he watches me from Heaven sometimes, and visits me every week. I know that if he hasn’t already  _ seen  _ what we did, he will soon, and I—I don’t know how he’ll react, I don’t know if he’ll hate me, I…” David trails off, his voice beginning to crack, and he doesn’t want to cry in front of Roger but the thought of his best friend absolutely  _ despising  _ him because of what he’s turning out to be just hurts him all too much. He finds that saying it out loud rather than just thinking about it is enough to evoke tears, and he really wishes Roger never brought the subject up in the first place.

“You don’t need him, Dave. Not if he doesn’t need you enough to keep being your mate, even when he’s seen what we did.” Roger says, choosing his words as carefully as he can, but David still shakes his head in disagreement.

“No, you don’t understand, I do need him, he’s my only friend—if he leaves me—” David stops mid-sentence once again, fighting back tears that threaten to spill over and embarrass him. It seems silly of him to be telling Roger this, since he’s so attached to Rick and a demon wouldn’t be able to comprehend how much David cares about Rick and values the friendship that they have.

Despite that, Roger has a look of slight pity written across his features, but David is unable to see it, still looking away. “I know it’s an angel thing, the hatred for sex and queers, but it’s stupid, David. You don’t  _ deserve _ him if he can’t see that. If he’s willing to hate you for how you are, he’s unworthy of your friendship.” He takes a seat beside David as he speaks, knowing it’s a bit risky with the emotional state that David is in, yet trying anyways. Dave doesn’t move, and Roger’s somewhat relieved.

“I’m not queer.” David responds automatically, only realizing how utterly untrue his words must sound to Roger once they escape his lips. He’s not even sure if they sound truthful to himself.

“Right,” Roger mutters, and David can practically hear the eye-roll in his voice, “but that’s not the point.” Dave takes a moment to consider what he had said before, about Rick not deserving him if he can’t look past what Dave did—what he seemingly  _ is _ . He gets Roger’s point, but he also knows the subject matter is different for angels.

“It’s ingrained in him, in all angels, in myself. He can’t help thinking that homosexuals are abominations, because it’s what he was taught.”  _ It’s what I was taught _ , David thinks after he’s finished speaking. Beside him, Roger shakes his head, his dark brown hair dragging across his shoulders.

“No, David, can’t you see? It’s what he was brainwashed into thinking. I bet that he didn’t give two shits if people were queer or not when he was alive. I bet  _ you _ didn’t, either, but you can’t remember, can you? You can’t remember lots of things from when you were human, because that happens to angels, and have you ever stopped to think about  _ why _ it happens? It happens because God knows your beliefs weren’t as radical as they are now. He doesn’t want you to remember what you thought about sins before you were an angel, because He knows you didn’t care! He’s erasing your past beliefs so you’ll have an easier time learning new ones, and all your memories are going with them!” Roger vents, speaking loud and almost angrily. David listens to his words, taking them in.

Roger’s right—he can’t remember many things from when he was alive. The memories have been disappearing, and since it began he’s thought that it was normal. Now, though, as he thinks about what Roger has said, he realizes that Roger may be right. He doesn’t remember if he used to hate homosexuals when he was alive, but he clearly remembers Rick telling him that they’re disapproved of when he was already an angel. He doesn’t know if he asked Rick about his thoughts on the matter.

He lifts his gaze to look at Roger, who’s staring at him with glinting eyes.

“Rick doesn’t know that. If it’s true, it’s not his fault for not knowing that. He wouldn’t believe me if I told him, either, not anymore.” David whispers, his voice quiet to try and calm Roger, who got quite worked up over his small speech. Roger seems to understand, his eyes softening.

“If you can’t get him to believe it, then let him leave you. I’ll be your friend.” He offers, and David can’t tell if he’s joking or being completely serious. Nonetheless, he breaks out into a small smile.

“We can’t be friends.” He tells, brushing his long hair behind his ear and trying to fight off the faint blush that he feels creeping up his neck, looking away from Roger once more. For a reason Dave can’t name, the suggestion Roger’s made makes him embarrassed, and a bit flustered. He hopes Roger doesn’t notice, but of course, the demon does, choosing to keep silent about it. “Why not? We’re talking like friends.” He comments, and it suddenly dawns upon David that Roger is right—they  _ are  _ talking like friends.

The fact makes him even more flustered, and an awkward chuckle escapes his lips, making Roger grin. He’s speaking with a demon—the demon who had seduced him and tempted him into wrongdoing—like they’re _pals_ , and it makes David feel odd. “It’s preposterous. I’m an angel, and you’re a demon.”

“We’re two sides of the same coin.” Roger says, and although David knows he’s right, he  also  knows that it’s still a bad idea.

“I’d be sent to Hell if I were to be your friend.”

“You’d be sent to Hell if you were caught in this bed with my hands all over your bare body, but that’s still going to happen one day, isn’t it?”

The blush on David’s cheeks grows hotter and brighter at Roger’s words, and he sputters faintly. He’s beyond ashamed of the fact that he knows it probably  _ will  _ happen, and Roger can sense it, a smile spreading across his lips as David tries to form a response he doesn’t have.

“Friends it is, then.” Roger quips, and David still can’t tell if he’s kidding or not.

The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that he’ll never be able to tell.


	6. His Own Thoughts

David still sits on the bed in the dimly-lit bedroom, his back and wings pressed against the beige wall. The thick duvet is now draped over his crossed legs, heavy on his skin. Beside him is Roger, sitting with outstretched legs and closed eyes, his hands clasped over the quilt. They’ve been together with one another for an hour or so by now, and in that rather short amount of time, Roger has said at least five things (all innuendos) to embarrass David.

He had started with the remark about touching Dave’s naked body in bed, then moved on to comments about how he’s looking forward to hearing David’s needy moans again. It had caused David to try and hide his face with his long hair, his cheeks hot and red, and Roger said something about how Dave’s face is too stunning to be hidden away, which only made David want to cover his face up more.

Roger had just laughed, and having had his fun, decided to stop with the teasing compliments. As much as he loves giving them out to David, he never wants to make the angel _too_ uncomfortable.

Ever since then, they’ve been sitting in silence, Roger just enjoying David’s quiet company and David wondering if Roger’s asleep or not. A few minutes earlier, Roger had found that if their bodies were close, but not against the other, they could still feel a ghosting touch of that pleasurable static feel, and they had been sitting mere centimeters away from each other ever since. The feeling is not even close to being as powerful as when they make contact, but it’s still there, and it’s all they need, just for now and not for long.

As they sit, David thinks about Roger, as he recently always does. He’s not pondering over anything specific about the demon—just him as a whole. His looks, his charm, the dark clothes he wears, everything. He imagines going someplace nice with Roger—a beach, or a flowery meadow, maybe—and pictures Roger’s toothy grin, his green eyes glimmering in the bright sunlight, and his dark hair blowing in the breeze. He finds it hard to think about someone as gorgeous as Roger without placing him somewhere just as beautiful as him.

He’s so caught up in thinking about the fiend that it surprises him in the slightest when Roger’s voice pipes up from beside him.

“What’s Heaven like?” He asks, his voice curious and sweet. David, for a second, is taken aback—why would Roger, a _demon_ , want to know about Heaven? They enjoy darker things, terrifying things, and Heaven is the absolute opposite. He knows that Roger won’t enjoy hearing about the place too much, for even though it was wondrous and stunning towards angels and most humans, it would (ironically) sound tortuous to a being from Hell.

Nonetheless, he enlightens Roger, since he asked.

“Well, it’s very bright—lots of white everywhere, always at least one colourful flower in sight. It’s never cloudy or raining hard. Everything glows white, like myself. I don’t think a demon would like it very much.” David explains, picturing the paradise in his head as he speaks about it. He can’t help but miss it—it was the only place he had known for two years straight, after all. He looks over to Roger, expecting him to dislike his description, but Roger doesn’t look as if he despises it.

“It sounds pleasant.” The demon admits, his eyes still closed, and David just stares at his delicate eyelashes. Roger’s not supposed to find things that are actually _nice_ to be nice—he’s supposed to find horrendous and wretched things nice, because he lives in the image of Lucifer and that’s what Lucifer does.

“It sounds _pleasant_? To _you_?” David inquires, unbelieving, sounding shocked. Roger flutters his eyes open to look at Dave, and places one of his slender hands over his heart, faking a look of offense. “What, just because I’m a demon, I can’t think lovely things seem lovely?” Roger raises his eyebrows as he speaks, his eyes piercing into David’s. He doesn’t give Dave time to think of a smart remark to answer with before he continues. “I think _you’re_ lovely. More than lovely. Am I not allowed to, because I’m so devilish and you’re so heavenly?”

Dave feels the all too familiar feeling of a warm blush spreading out across his face. He can’t help but get flustered so easily when Roger compliments him—it makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside, as cliche as it sounds. David’s never been one to relish in pride, as it’s a deadly sin, but when Roger says such sweet and praising and lustful things about him, it’s hard for him to feel humble. However, as much as he secretly enjoys Roger’s honeyed words, he knows that Roger should be unable to call him heavenly. He surely _used_ to be, but now, he doesn’t know if he qualifies anymore.

Nonetheless, he grins, more out of embarrassment and his own awkwardness than anything else. He knows can’t just keep silent, though, so using all the courage and bravery he has—which, admittedly, isn’t much when it comes to Roger—he musters up a compliment to give in return, one he really does mean.

“I suppose you aren’t allowed, but maybe I think you’re lovely, too. Maybe we’re breaking the rules together.” He says softly, his voice filled with truth. Despite those words sounding like a good idea before he had uttered them, actually letting them slip past his lips makes him feel _queer_. As much as he would hate to admit it, he enjoys Roger’s presence, enjoys his touch, and believes that Roger deserves something truthful in return for how phenomenal he makes David feel—but actually giving him just a small sliver of what he should be giving is enough to make him despise the side of himself that Roger has brought out.

Yet, as the Roger grins, David knows that the demon’s pleased with him. Roger most likely sees it as Dave giving in even more—each compliment Dave will whisper in the future, each time David initiates a conversation or something more, Roger will see it as David giving in, and Dave knows it’ll all be justified. Complimenting Roger _is_ giving in, giving in to feeling homosexual and sinful and just like Roger himself, which is what Roger wants—and what he _needs_ , if Dave will ever choose to stay with him.

“I’d love to break some more rules with you.” Roger whispers, still wearing that same alluring smile on his lips, looking and sounding all too sultry. To David, his words almost sound like some sort of horrible pickup line, but he lets it slide, because he really does yearn to break rules with Roger, more than he probably should. Dave just nods, thinking he’ll feel even _more_ like a homosexual if he were to say something to initiate it, and he watches Roger slowly but swiftly pull the duvet off of them both, the bed creaking underneath them as the demon moves to kneel in front of him.

Roger leans in to brush a lock of David’s hair behind his ear, revealing his full face—beautiful blue eyes, thick lips, and all. Just by looking up at Roger, David can tell that it’s taking all of the demon’s strength not to lean down and kiss him, and Dave is somewhat grateful that he’s holding back—he doesn’t think he’s ready to kiss him yet.

Roger gracefully moves his hands down to the hem of David’s shirt, pulling it upwards. Dave catches on, lifting his arms so Roger can take the silk top off, and it’s thrown aside as Roger moves closer. The demon doesn’t bother with pinching David’s nipples again—he goes straight for one of them with his mouth, flicking it with his skillful tongue, and a sharp moan escapes the barrier of the angel’s lips. Roger’s mouth on his skin feels even _better_ than his hands, and it seems impossible to Dave, who had thought the feeling of a demon’s skin on an angel’s was as extraordinary as it gets, until now. The electric-like feel runs through his nerves with more power, reaching down further, almost to his groin.

Roger smiles at the sound of David’s needy moan, but doesn’t let up, moving to Dave’s other nipple to suck on it gently. Dave can’t help but reach his hands up to Roger’s head and lightly hold him closer, another breathy moan coming from his throat. The fiend hums at the feel of David’s hand on the back of his head, looking up at the angel with soft eyes, relishing the look of mind-numbing pleasure on his features. He slowly pulls away from the now hard nub, still staring up at David with dilated pupils, waiting until Dave meets his gaze, then presses both of his hands just above the waistband of the angel’s pants.

The more-than-delightful sensation courses through Dave’s crotch, shooting an unforgettable amount of pleasure through his dick, maximized by the sensitive nerves there. David immediately let out a low groan, tensing up and the feeling. His gut begins to burn with arousal, and he’s never felt better than he does now—but still, he’s not sure if he’s mentally ready for Roger playing with his genitals. He knows it’s still too foreign for him, too… homosexual for him.

The demon before him seems to already know this, though, as if he’s an expert on David’s boundaries. Roger doesn’t try to go lower than his pants, only moving his hands along David’s belly and sides, then dropping lower to lick a long stripe from the hem of David’s pants to his chest.

A series of wanton moans break free from David’s lips at this, and despite not wanting Roger to do anything with his his manhood, he can’t help but imagine what Roger’s mouth would feel like wrapped around his hard cock. He’s sure he’ll regret thinking about it later, but not yet, not now. He’s submerged in too much pleasure and lust and need for him to regret any of his acts, and he almost wishes this would go on forever, so he could skip the repent he’ll be plagued with later on.

David watches Roger move his head down again, kissing and sucking at David’s stomach, and admires how utterly _divine_ the demon looks as moans continue to tumble out of Dave’s own mouth. Roger is sexy and absolutely stunning, his brown hair falling into his face and his perfect lips pressed to Dave’s skin. The act they’re committing is ridden with sin and lechery, so resentful, and yet so beautiful and incredible. It’s as if in this moment, Roger only exists to pleasure David, and David only exists for Roger to pleasure him.

After a few more long moments, Roger pulls away, and without the distraction of the demon’s mouth on his skin, he becomes painfully aware of how hard he is. Embarrassed, he turns his head away, still breathing heavily through his pink lips. Roger moves upwards again, pressing his nose to the side of David’s cheek that’s facing him, and Dave can feel the demon’s breath prickle at his own skin. “You’re astonishing, you know that? Jaw-dropping.” Roger whispers against the angel’s soft skin, closing his eyes as he listens to David breathe. They remain like that for a while, pressed close to each other, before Roger reaches over to grab the quilt, moving until he’s lying down on the bed.

“Sleep with me.” Roger whispers, laying his head on David’s pillow, his hair splayed out across it. David just stares at him with wide eyes, admiring the peaceful look on his features. He’s unsure about sleeping beside Roger—he thinks it’s something a couple would do, not something a demon and an angel who can’t seem to get enough of being sinful would do. He knows there’s no point in trying to fight Roger, though, because he’ll get what he wants eventually. Besides, a part of David wants to sleep beside Roger, wants to feel his warmth as they rest.

Without hurrying, David lies down beside Roger, their face only centimeters apart. David can feel a slight amount of that weak static-like feel tickle his nose and lips, and he’s sure Roger can, too. For a long while, they just look at each other—staring into the other’s eyes, or at the other’s lips or nose. It’s hard for Dave to feel remorse for his actions when Roger is still with him, so he figures it’ll happen after, when Roger is gone.

David’s eyes close before Roger’s, and David falls asleep first. Roger is content with watching him do so.

***

When Dave wakes, he finds his head on Roger’s chest, and one of Roger’s strong arms around him, as if Roger had moved him into that position while he was asleep. He finds himself unable to complain—oddly, he feels safe in Roger’s embrace.

He blinks a few times, staring up at the demon’s closed eyes and seemingly innocent features, admiring them in the light of the sun. He knows it’s morning, and he looks over to the alarm clock on the nightstand to check the exact time, but something catches his eye.

Rick is standing in the middle of the room, staring down at Dave and Roger with eyes full of sadness and pity. David immediately sits upright, frantically scrambling away from the demon on the bed, waking him up with a start in the process. “W-What’re you doing?” Roger questions, his voice tired and concerned, staring at David before following his unmoving gaze to the angel standing before them.

“Rick, I-I can explain, I-” David begins to speak frantically, searching for an excuse, but Rick stops him. “I know, Dave. You don’t have to explain. I know.” He informs, sounding hard and unreadable. He doesn’t look cross, only a bit sad, and his hands are clasped in front of him. David searches his face with wide eyes, looking for a sign of something, anything—but there’s nothing except that slight look of sorrow. David knew that Rick would find out, but he didn’t expect him to show up so soon, and at the worst time possible. In a moment of desperation, David looks to Roger, who’s wearing the faintest of grins, and Dave feels like punching him.

“Ah, so you’re the _other angel_!” Roger comments enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up as he stares at the older angel. Rick looks to him, sudden displeasure written across his features, his gaze cold. “D’you think you’re allowed to corrupt an angel like this? Turn him into one of your own?” Rick inquires harshly, and David can tell that Rick despises Roger with his entire being. It nearly makes David upset—if he hates Roger because of the sins he’s committing, why wouldn’t he hate David for committing the same sins?

Rick’s words don’t make Roger upset, though—as a matter of fact, he barks out a laugh. “I’m not _corrupting_ him, he _loves_ it! He lusts for my touch, he wants it more than anything, and I’m not letting you stop him just because you’re afraid of a little homoeroticism!” Roger shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Rick, and David’s eyes go even wider, his lips parted in shock as he stares at Roger. Rick could get the demon banished from Earth and subject him to eternal torture, and Roger is deciding to test his patience. Frankly, it makes David frightened for Roger.

Rick’s face explodes into a look of pure anger, his lips pulling into a snarl as he glares daggers at Roger. “He’s not an atrocity like you! He’s confused!” The angel spits, his eyebrows furrowing as he takes an affirming step closer. Roger is about to start shouting again, but he doesn’t get the chance to, because David intervenes.

“Both of you, shut up!” He orders loudly and firmly, earning the attention of the other two beings in the room. Both of them still look rather vexed, but he continues anyhow. “Look, this can all just end. I can stop being like this, and Roger can stop using whatever powers he has to seduce me, and we don’t have to do this.” David tells, as if it’s all he wants to happen. He knows he’d miss Roger’s presence and touch all too much to actually go through with it, but he tries to offer up the suggestion anyways, just to get Rick and Roger to stop fighting.

It works, because they both get silent for a moment—Rick staring at him in confusion and Roger staring at him with a smile of disbelief and amusement—before the demon begins to chuckle.

“Dave, do you actually think—do you think I’m using my demonic _powers_ to seduce you? You’re an _angel_ , not a _human_!” Roger exclaims, still laughing through his words, and Dave has never been more confused in his life.

If demons can’t seduce angels like they can humans, then why does he desire Roger so much? He knows he can’t possibly lust after a _male demon_ as intensely as he does without being tempted in some devilish way. There has to be some force, some power that Roger has that’s luring him in, or he wouldn’t yearn for Roger half as much!

He looks to Rick with large and puzzled eyes, expecting him to confirm that angels can indeed be lured in by demons, but Rick just looks pitiful, as he did when David first saw him in the room. “Demons can’t use their powers to entice angels, David. That only works on humans. Whatever you feel—whatever you _think_ you feel—for this _beast_ , it’s all… your own thoughts.” Rick confesses, trying to choose his words carefully, and pausing at certain points, not for emphasis but because he was unsure.

David almost automatically shakes his head in incredulity, his eyes switching over from Rick to Roger and back again at a rapid pace. “No, no, that’s impossible, I—I’m not _queer_ , if all of it is my own feelings and none are ones he _makes_ me feel it means I—” He stops before he admit it out loud, refusing to. _I’m not gay, not queer, not homosexual_ , he thinks, repeating it in his head like a mantra.

Roger grins widely, and Rick looks down at the floor beneath his feet. “Oh, but Dave, you are.” Roger enlightens David, his green eyes piercing into David’s blue ones.

And as much as David wanted to say he _wasn’t_ , he couldn’t bring himself to, because even he himself knew that it wasn’t true.


	7. Rick

“I can help you, David. I can fix you.”

The two angels and the demon are still in the spare bedroom, Rick sitting on a cream-coloured armchair in the corner, Roger standing tall in the middle of the room with his veiny arms crossed, and David sitting on the bed.

“He doesn’t need fixing.” Roger hisses, staring at Rick with cold eyes, the black glow around him strong—David assumes his aura gets darker when he’s angry, just as his own white aura gets brighter when he’s happy. Dave fights the urge to roll his eyes at Roger when he speaks.

“You said you’d keep quiet, Roger.” He reminds the demon of the promise he made, and Roger turns to Dave as if he’s about to say something, but quickly thinks better of it and decides to stare at the ground, looking as menacing as he can. David returns his gaze to Rick, who looks satisfied about David putting Roger in his place.

As much as he  _ wants  _ Rick to help him stop lusting after Roger, he knows that there’s a slim chance it will actually work. Before, when he thought the main reason he was attracted to Roger was because the demon was seducing him with his devilish abilities, he had hope that he actually could be fixed—but now that he knows everything he feels for Roger is due to his own thoughts, he doesn’t have much hope left. Even if Rick tries to fix him, he would have a slim chance of being successful—David would just keep going back to Roger.

“I don’t think I—I don’t think I  _ can  _ be fixed, Rick. I want to be fixed, I want to be a worthy angel, but I don’t think it’ll work.” He murmurs, his eyes dropping to the floor so he wouldn’t have to witness Rick’s face. He imagines it, though—it’s full of of disappointment, probably. He thinks Roger is most likely grinning with contentment. There’s a long moment of silence before Rick pipes up.

“Look, David, I won’t tell anyone. Nobody will know, and you can still be a worthy angel—for now—but someone else is bound to find out soon, and you know that. Just be ready for when it happens, alright?” Rick says, looking at Dave with soft, concerned eyes. David isn’t prepared for that response—he thought Rick would tell another angel, or even God, so he could be taken away from Roger. His eyes flick back up to the angel across the room.

“Y-You aren’t going to tell anyone?” He questions, his eyebrows raising slightly. Rick shakes his head, his light brown hair sweeping across his shoulders as he does so. “No, David, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t tattle on you just because some  _ demon _ is confusing you. Just try to… tone it down a bit, alright?” Rick’s voice turns resentful when he says ‘demon’, and his words cause Roger to scoff. David glares at the fiend, who doesn’t do anything more.

David wonders if himself and Roger would be able to actually ‘tone it down’. They hadn’t even gone that  _ far  _ in terms of sexual acts, and Dave could already tell that Roger wanted to do more with David. He knows they won’t be able to without getting caught by a different angel, though, perhaps one that works close to God and keeps an eye on the rest of the beings in Heaven and on Earth.

Dave nods, despite not knowing if he’ll be able to live up to Rick’s request. “Okay. I will—we will.” He promises, not completely sure if he’s hoping to keep the guarantee or not. He catches Roger grinning through his long strands of dark brown hair, his eyes still on the floor. Roger knows that David won’t be able to live up to his words—Dave can tell by looking at that sly grin. However, a small and genuine smile spreads across Rick’s lips, and he gets up off the chair.

“I’ll see you soon, then.” He bids farewell to Dave, but before he can turn to leave, David steps closer and wraps his arms around Rick in a hug. Without a second thought, Rick hugs back. “I’m sorry.” David whispers, his words slightly muffled by Rick’s hair. The other angel shakes his head as best as he can. “Don’t be. S’not your fault,” the other angel murmurs into David’s shoulder, then pulls back a bit so he can look up into Dave’s eyes to continue, “stay away from him. Please. For me, and for yourself.” David knows that Rick doesn’t intend for Roger to hear, and he quickly glances at the demon. Roger’s looking at them intently, but seems to be oblivious to what Rick has just said, and David is thankful for it.

The way Rick had said it sounded so desperate and  _ sad _ . David knows it’ll be hard for him to try and avoid Roger, and he knows it’s likely that he won’t be able to do it at all, but he’ll try for Rick—he’ll always try for Rick. He nods in response, turning back to his best friend and staring right into his blue eyes, eliciting another smile from the other angel. “Thank you.” Rick says, and steps back to transport himself back to Heaven. Dave watches him go.

“What did he say to you?” Roger inquires right after Rick has fully disappeared, taking a few steps closer to David, who in turn takes a few steps back, hoping it wouldn’t seem like a move of weakness. “Nothing of importance.” He responds all too quickly, and the demon before him narrows his eyes and tilts his head in suspicion. David can tell that Roger isn’t buying his words. “Why are you backing away from me, then? I thought we were over this part.” Roger comments dryly, his eyes piercing into David’s as he speaks.

“Well it’s different now, isn’t it?” David spits, the aggression in his voice coming out of nowhere. He doesn’t know what he’s angry about—maybe it’s getting caught by Rick, or how Roger was so  _ rude _ to his best friend, or having to stay away from the demon he lusts after. He backs up further to sit on the edge of the bed, tilting his head down so his long hair covers his face. Roger doesn’t try to move closer.

“You already  _ knew  _ that he knew, David. He’s not even going to tell anyone, so what’s so different now?” Roger questions, crossing his arms, his veins still prominent under his skin. David wrings his hands as he studies the floor. He can’t tell Roger that it’s different because Rick wants it to be—it’ll only sound silly and aggravate the demon. Instead, he decides to tell Roger another reason why he’s so apprehensive, which admittedly seems like a more sensible one.

“Someone else could find out. It could be another angel, or God himself, and I— I can’t have that happening.” He says, the edge in his voice gone and replaced with softness and faint sadness. He really doesn’t want any other angel to find out, but wanting Rick to be happy with him overshadows it. David knows that it would just seem stupid to Roger, but the demon just doesn’t understand how much Rick really means to him.

“What’s the worst that could happen? You’d either be banished to Earth forever, or sent to Hell, and either way I could be with you.” Roger takes a step closer to David as he speaks, and Dave fights the urge to scoot backwards on the bed. David doesn’t want to be banished to Earth forever, or go to Hell, and he doesn’t understand why Roger can’t see that. He prefers Heaven to Earth—why wouldn’t he? It’s so much nicer, so much more beautiful. Hell, of course, is the last place he ever wants to be in.

“You don’t know how much I’d despise being stuck on Earth or in Hell forever.” David informs with a shake of his head, turning his head upwards a bit so he can look at Roger, who’s staring down at him with an unreadable expression. “Hell’s not as bad as people think. Besides, we’d be together.” Roger tells Dave, a faint smile on his lips, and David thinks his words are preposterous.

“We’ve known each other for three days, Roger.” David says, slight coldness in his voice, and he goes rigid after the words escape his mouth.

Three days. They’ve known each other for three days, and in that short amount of time, Roger has completely wrapped David around his thumb. David lusts after Roger like he’s all the angel could ever want, and they’ve only known each other for three days. Surprisingly, David is only realizing the full extent of it now—if he craves Roger so greatly after knowing him for three days, will his want for the demon only get stronger? If his spot in Heaven is already at risk, what else will his lust for Roger threaten to ruin? Will he ever get to a point where he’s willing to throw everything he’s worked for in the last two years just for Roger?

_ Maybe _ , he thinks,  _ maybe I really should be staying away from him _ .

“We’ll have all of eternity to know each other.” Roger continues trying to convince David that it’ll be alright if another angel were to find out, but David is barely listening. He can’t stop thinking about the fact that he’s become so different in only three days. He’s become lustful, he’s become unholy, he’s become an  _ abomination _ .

Suddenly, David remembers what Roger said to him in the kitchen when they met— _ I don’t turn anyone into abominations, they’re already abominations. I just help them realize it _ . He hates the fact that Roger was right and he himself is wrong. He hasn’t become an abomination, he already was an abomination, and Roger’s just helped him to realize it.

“Stay away from me, Roger.” He barks, averting his eyes so he doesn’t have to witness the look on his face. He still wants Roger, still lusts after him, but David’s terrified of the angel he’s becoming. He’s scared of how Rick will think of him if he’s sentenced to live in Hell as a demon for all of eternity. He doesn’t want things to end up that way.

“You don’t want me to.” Roger hisses, becoming hostile at David’s order. He takes another menacing step closer, and David scurries to get as far away from the demon as he possibly can while still staying on the bed, pulling the blankets over his own body in weak defense. “I  _ do _ . Leave me alone and don’t come back.” He commands, his voice cold and angry, his eyes focused on the blanket so he doesn’t have to look at Roger. He can just picture the demon’s blazing glare and the snarl on his lips.

“D’you think they’ll let you back into Heaven if you ignore me, David? Do you think it’ll  _ please  _ Rick? You may be able to push me away, but you’ll never be able to stop being the queer you know you are.” He spits, and David’s head shoots up at his words, his eyes burning into Roger’s own.

“You don’t have the right to speak of Rick, or the right to call me a queer when  _ you _ made me realize I was one! You’re filthy and disgusting and deceiving, Roger, and I never want to speak to you again!” He shouts, and in the moment, he really does mean what he says. Roger sickens him, and Roger’s made him sicken himself. He’s revolted by what Roger has brought out in him, what Roger is doing to his afterlife, and it’s only been happening for  _ three days _ . He can’t get over that.

Roger looks furious, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes burning with anger. “You’re going to regret that, David. I’ll make you eat your fucking words.” He growls, pointing a finger at David like he tends to, just to seem more intimidating—and truthfully, although he isn’t showing it, Dave  _ is  _ intimidated. He wonders what Roger’s planning, what he means. It almost scares him, but before he can utter a heated response, Roger dematerializes.

David, knowing that there’s a possibility that Roger’s still in the room and watching him, moves to lie on the bed, rolling over so he’s facing the wall. He doesn’t let himself show how petrified he is—he can’t show weakness when there’s a chance that the demon he despises (and yet yearns for) is watching.

Instead, he keeps it all inside, and thinks about it. He doesn’t want to let Roger influence him anymore, but a part of him knows that he won’t be avoiding Roger forever. Something will happen and he’ll change his mind, and before he knows it he’ll be moaning against Roger’s skin while the demon enlightens his senses. The thought of it makes him shiver, but once the moment comes he’ll be relishing it, and he hates to think about it. He wants to believe that Roger is manipulating him, deceiving him, but he can’t, because he knows it isn’t true. He despises Roger for making everything turn out like it has, but it isn’t fully justified, because it wasn’t only Roger’s doing. It was his own doing, too.

He knows that he can’t be spending time around Roger, whether they’re only talking or they’re doing something sexual and forbidden. Even though the latter is particularly sinful, both acts include David enjoying the presence of a demon, which is enough to get him banished to Earth for eternity. Being able to forget everything else and touch or talk with Roger for a while isn’t worth giving up a beautiful afterlife in Heaven with Rick, and he hopes that his opinion on the matter never changes.

He stays in bed for a while, the covers pulled up to his neck and his mind plagued with deep thought, before he decides to get up and go check on Syd so he can feel useful.

***

Two whole days pass until he sees—or, rather hears—Roger again.

In the time that Roger was gone, he had missed him, even though he would never admit it. He didn’t particularly  _ want _ to see the demon, just for the sake of Rick’s happiness and his spot in Heaven, but he still yearned for how Roger made him feel. A part of him began to wish that there was a way he could still spend time with Roger and not get in trouble for it, but since no such way existed, he sulked around Syd’s house while Syd went out to have fun with friends.

Now, as he’s sitting on the armchair in Syd’s spare bedroom, reading The Lord of the Rings, he hears Roger’s voice through the crack in the open door. He closes the book abruptly, not even bothering to check the page he’s on first, and stands up. He tells himself that he’s just going to go and check what the demon is doing, and nothing more, before he sets the book down and heads out into the hallway.

David hears his voice again, and he’s unable to make out what Roger is saying, but he follows the sound of it until he reaches an ajar door.

Roger is in Syd’s bedroom, and Dave doesn’t have time to wonder if Roger left the door open a crack on purpose before he peeks into the room. His cerulean eyes widen and his light brown eyebrows raise at the scene before him.

Roger is kneeling on the bed, stark naked, and Syd is lying in front of him, his skinny, pale legs over Roger’s lean shoulders. Syd’s face is contorted into a look of pure pleasure, and Roger’s muttering sweet praise and encouragement to the human, his hips thrusting rhythmically into Syd. David’s unbelieving eyes dart around the parts of the room he can see, and he takes the rest of it in—Roger’s clothes on the floor, in the same pile as a pink  _ skirt _ and  _ blouse _ . He’s not sure why at first, but he realizes that it must’ve been what Syd had on.

He quickly backs away from the door, thoroughly shocked as he continues to stare through the crack in the doorway. He can’t think clearly, and keeps stumbling backwards until his back is against the wall. He stays like that for a while, breathing heavily, before his mind clears and the initial surprise vanishes.

First, all he can think about is how revolting and absolutely stomach-turning Roger is for seducing Syd. Dave’s human is supposed to be pure, and Roger is ruining everything David has done to keep Syd sin-free. In the heat of the moment, he decides that he  _ hates  _ Roger for it, hates him for luring in Syd—and this time, Roger really did use the demonic powers he possesses to do so. David thinks it’s unfair of him, unfair to Syd, and he can’t stand it.

He quickly storms down the hallway to the living room, unable to stay in front of Syd’s bedroom and hear the moans of the two much longer. He stands in the living room instead, fuming as he thinks about how utterly manipulative Roger is. He doesn’t know why the demon would do something like this—to get back at David for rejecting his presence? To infuriate him? If the latter is Roger’s goal, it’s working.

He stays in the living room until the demon and the human emerge from the bedroom. Roger is fully dressed, and Syd only has his skirt on—seeing him in it is nearly enough to make David turn away in disappointment. They’re both grinning, completely giddy, and Roger’s grin seems to enlarge when he rests his eyes on David. They both walk towards the living room, stopping at the end of the hall. “I’ll call you.” Roger tells Syd, his voice sweet, and Syd grabs Roger’s shirt with a delicate hand and pulls him down for a kiss. It appears loving, and it makes David scoff. Roger smiles into the kiss when Dave does so.

“I’ll miss you.” Syd admits, still grinning, his curly hair a mess. Roger leans in again to whisper something in the human’s ear, and David is unable to hear what Roger’s saying, but it elicits a soft giggle from Syd, who remains in the archway at the end of the hall as Roger turns to leave the house. David moves to the window after Roger has closed the front door, and watches as Roger treads through the flowerbeds at the side of the house, evidently not caring if he squishes any of the blooms. The demon then pulls himself into an open window—the one in that empty and rather nauseating room—disappearing into the house.

David turns to face the hall’s archway again, and a few seconds later, Roger emerges from down the corridor, wearing a devilish grin.

“You’re sick, y’know that? Cruel, vile, and downright  _ sick _ .” David growls, staring daggers at Roger, who’s standing in front of the angel like he’s done nothing wrong. The demon shrugs, brushing hair out of his face. “He wanted it, and who am I to deny a man what he wants?” He says nonchalantly, and David feels like attacking him.

“You  _ seduced _ him into it! You ruined him, he wasn’t supposed to be like this!” The angel shouts, and Roger steps closer, causing David to back up until he’s against the living room wall. “He wasn’t supposed to be like  _ what _ , David? Like some sort of dirty, filthy  _ faggot _ ? Like an  _ abomination _ ? Like  _ you _ ?” Roger questions, their bodies all too close. David’s face twists into a look of disgust as he sputters. “I—I’m not—” He begins, and Roger saves him the embarrassment of the inability to answer by continuing.

“Are you angry that you couldn’t save him from sin, David? Or are you jealous that it wasn’t you I was fucking?” He asks, leaning in with each question until their faces are centimeters apart. David is too terrified to move, and he can only think.  _ Is  _ he jealous along with being angry that Syd has sinned? Does he still crave Roger’s touch?

_ Yes _ , he thinks, ashamed. He knows the answer is yes, and so he stays silent as Roger stares him right in the face, unwilling to tell the truth but too nervous that a lie will be obvious.

“It could’ve been you, Dave, you know it could’ve been. You just don’t  _ want _ me anymore, do you? Heaven is more important. Rick, that stupid fucking git, he’s more important. Hell, he’s why you’re avoiding me—why are you listening to him?” Roger insulting Rick sparks even more anger in David, and he balls his hands into fists, his knuckles white. “I’m listening to him because he’s  _ right _ . I shouldn’t be doing anything with you, you’re a beast, just like he said. A monster.” David says roughly, staring into Roger’s eyes.

“You’re right. I’m a monster, and you love it, don’t you? We’re so different, yet we’re the same. We’re both so bad for each other, yet so  _ good  _ for each other. We want each other, and now we  _ need  _ each other, and I had to fuck your precious little human to make you see that.” Roger whispers, all edge and rage gone from his voice. David’s eyes are erratic, reflecting his conflicted mind. Roger’s right, everything he’s saying is correct, and David doesn’t know if he hates it or is happy about it. He needs Roger—for the last two days he’s been miserable and lonely without the demon, and he couldn’t think about anything except for how much he yearned for Roger. Now, he has him standing so, so close, and he doesn’t know what to do.

For a few more moments, everything is silent, before David grabs two fistfuls of Roger’s black shirt and pulls him in quickly and forcefully, kissing Roger like he’s loved the demon all his life (and afterlife). Roger doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate, kissing back harder while pressing David up against the wall. David’s lips on Roger’s feel wonderful, and the angel lets out a soft, muffled moan as he kisses the fiend.

David notices that kissing a man is different than kissing a woman. The last time he had done so was when he was alive, and he remembers it being soft and gentle, so unlike his kiss with Roger is now. He’s strong and overpowering, and David can feel a faint trace of stubble prickling his skin.

After a few more long seconds, Roger pulls away. They’re both breathing heavily, and Roger wraps one of his arms around David’s lower back and places the hand of his opposite arm on the back of David’s head, pulling him into an embrace. The moment had gone from rough, desperate, and needy to romantic and tender, and David wraps his arms around Roger and nuzzles his face into the crook of the demon’s neck, unable to complain.

“Never leave me again.” Roger mutters, and although his voice sounds rather commanding, David knows that Roger’s trying to say that he missed him without actually saying it. David can’t help but smile, and although Roger can’t see it, David knows that the demon can feel the corners of his lips turning upwards against his skin.

“I was here the whole time.” He murmurs into Roger’s neck, his breath tickling Roger’s skin. He feels the demon squeeze him a bit tighter, and David doesn’t ever want him to let go. “You didn’t want to be around me.” Roger reminds Dave, who closes his eyes in slight shame and regret. He feels bad about ignoring Roger now, despite what Roger had just done, and despite the reason behind him avoiding the demon.

He finds it hard to care about Roger having sex with Syd now. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to forgive the demon, but he understands why Roger did what he did, as foolish as he thinks it was. He also finds it hard to think about what Rick would say about what they’re doing, because in the moment, he doesn’t care about Rick, and he’s sure Roger doesn’t, either.

All they care about is each other, and David thinks it’ll be like that for a while.


	8. Embrace It

It’s nighttime again, and David is gazing out the window in the spare bedroom, admiring the small amount of twinkling stars shining against the backdrop of the dark blue sky. Syd is asleep, and the house is quiet—abnormally so, since Roger is present, too, lying in bed beside the angel with the quilt draped over his clothed body. They’ve been resting in silence ever since they entered the room, mostly because David doesn’t exactly want to speak about what they  _ need _ to speak about—Syd.

He knows that Roger had sex with Syd to make him realize how much he truly wants Roger, but it doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t have to actually sleep with Syd. David knows that the demon finds Syd appealing in one way or another, and he can’t help but feel a bit jealous. He wonders how much they both enjoyed it, and the part of him that he tries so hard to conceal wishes that it were him instead of Syd. He wants Roger to touch him like he was touching Syd, whisper sweet praise into his ear and make him moan. He  _ needs _ Roger, but Syd got him instead, and he despises it.

As Roger looks up and David, he thinks about what the angel is thinking about. He knows that it’s himself and Syd—what else would David be pondering on—and judging by the minute shifts in his facial expression, he’s slightly irritated over something. Roger assumes that  _ something _ is him sleeping with Syd, and he really doesn’t need Dave pondering on it any longer, for David could decide that if he slept with Syd, the human must be more important than himself. Dave, of course, would be wrong.

“I missed you.” Roger admits, watching as David turns away from the window to look at him. Dave already knows that the demon missed him due to what he’d said in the living room while they were embracing, but he hadn’t actually expected Roger to ever utter those exact words. If the roles were switched, and David was in Roger’s position, Roger would’ve taken those words as a form of submission. ‘I missed you’ would sound like ‘I want you, need you, and hate being without you’ to the demon if Dave were to say it to Roger, but since Roger already has the upper-hand (and has since they first met), it isn’t the same.

David wants to say that he missed Roger, too, that he’s sorry, that he regrets ever shunning Roger in the first place—but he can’t shake Syd from his mind. Roger might’ve missed him, but not enough to stay faithful to whatever relationship they were beginning to form, and it hurts Dave, as much as he’d hate to admit it.

“Even when you were in bed with Syd?” David questions, a slight bite in his tone, his eyes burning into Roger’s. He knows affirming the fact that he’s jealous will most likely please Roger, but he can’t help picking an argument when he’s as annoyed as he is now. When they were in the living room, David had gotten caught up in the moment, and all the yearning he’d done for Roger in the two days prior made his want to kiss the demon even stronger. Now that he’s not being confronted like he was earlier, he can think clearly about how green-eyed and angry he really is.

“Maybe I was thinking of you.” Roger says, his voice void of coldness, not wanting to engage in a fight with David. He knew that having sex with Syd wasn’t a very good idea from the start, but he  _ also  _ knew it’d evoke a reaction that he could twist and use for his own good, so he did it anyways. There conversation can go two ways, and each one will turn out well for Roger. He could keep calm so Dave will eventually settle down as well, and Roger will apologize and make everything so much better—but he could also argue with David a bit, using points that will conflict him, knowing that Dave is always most vulnerable when he’s conflicted. From there, he could turn the act of himself sleeping with Syd into the act of him going to desperate measures to show the angel that he really does need him. He knows that either way, the outcome will be pleasing.

Roger’s words don’t seem to soothe David—they just fan the flames. David furrows his brow and gives Roger an accusing stare, and it looks like calming Dave down might not work any longer.

“Don’t you give me that, Roger. You can’t say things like that and expect me to become putty in your hands. You  _ slept _ with him! How could you do such a thing when—”

“When what, David? When I’m already intimate with you? How could  _ you  _ say you’re not queer when I’m already intimate with you? How could you promise to stay away from me like I’m  _ worthless _ when I’m already intimate with you? You can’t pretend like I’m nothing and then act like I’m all you’ve ever wanted when it’s convenient for you. You can’t push me away and then become jealous when I do something to get your attention!” Roger snarls, cutting David off mid-sentence, irritation evident in his tone of voice. His words seem to work, though, as David doesn’t have a quick, demeaning response.

The angel just stares at Roger, slowly beginning to realize that the demon’s words might in fact be true. He keeps trying to tell himself that he isn’t gay, and yet even he knows there’s no other explanation for the way he feels when he’s with Roger. It’s like nothing he’s experienced before, not with any girlfriends he had when he was alive, and it frightens him too much for him to admit it. He knows that Roger’s right about everything else, too—about his jealousy and him accepting Roger’s presence only when it’s convenient for him. Roger never wanted to stay away from David, and doing something drastic like having sex with David’s human was the only way to get the angel’s attention.  _ Maybe,  _ David thinks,  _ maybe if I had just let Roger stay with me, everything would’ve been fine _ .

David doesn’t think about how it’s as if Roger has spun this whole situation to make it seem like it’s all David’s fault. He just thinks about how  _ he  _ now believes it’s all his fault.

“I—” He begins to speak, but he finds that he has nothing to say. He wants to apologize, but he can’t bring himself to do so. He wants Roger to know he’s sorry, wants to fix everything so they can be alright, but he knows that they’ll never truly be alright. They could be fine for a day or two, and then something will occur, and whether it may be one of their own doings or some other angel catching them, it’ll ruin everything once again. He finds himself wishing it could be different.

Roger seems to understand when no words escape his mouth, and instead of waiting for David to speak, he lifts the blanket and pats the empty spot in bed right beside him, silently asking for the angel to lie next to him. Dave stares at the spot beside him for a moment before shuffling over and lying down, staring right into Roger’s beautiful eyes. It doesn’t last long, though, because the demon slips his arms around and underneath the angel, and pulls him in for a hug.

David wraps his arms around Roger in return, trying to push every dismal thought out of his mind as he relishes Roger’s warm touch. He knows this is Roger trying to tell him that it’s okay, that nothing else matters now, because they’re together. They stay like that for a few moments before Roger pulls away, then begins to plant soft kisses down Dave’s jaw. The angel’s eyes flutter closed, and he brings a hand up to rest on the back of Roger’s head as the fiend kisses his way down David’s neck. In the moment, Dave barely cares about the risk of another angel watching from Heaven—Roger makes him feel too incredible for him to bother about anything like that. All he can focus on is Roger’s lips on his neck and Roger’s body pressed against his own.

Roger snakes his hands down to David’s waist, softly kissing the crook of his neck once more before pulling back to take the angel’s shirt off. Dave complies, and he’s even thinking about taking Roger’s shirt off as well, but the demon beats him too it, pulling off his own loose pajama top. Both garments are tossed to the side, and Roger leans in again, kissing his way down David’s chest. The sparks of pleasure dancing through his skin are as satisfying as they always are, and the angel closes his blue eyes, relishing in the sensation. Roger’s head dips down lower and lower, passing his pectorals and belly-button before David can even realize where the demon is heading—but once he gets to the hem of Dave’s pants, he stops, staring up at the angel with lust-blown eyes. He waits for David to look back down at him, then speaks, his voice low and sultry.

“I want to make you come, Dave. I want to stroke you and lick you and whisper dirty things to you until you can’t take it any longer. Please, please let me.”

Roger’s words are enough to make David gasp, enough to send chills down his spine—but somehow, he manages to keep his composure, staring at Roger with wide eyes.

He wants it—in that moment, more than anything—but he knows it’s all too  _ wrong _ . Yearning for it makes him feel sick, and giving into the carnal acts that Roger is intent on performing would make him feel appalling. However, he knows things can’t get much worse for himself and his spot in Heaven. His strong lust for Roger already has him on the road to Hell, and he wonders if committing another sin, however big, would hurt.

He soon realizes he’s been staring at Roger for too long, because the demon before him reaches under his waistband at what looks like an uncomfortable angle, brushes his fingertips along the sensitive skin of David’s member, and watches as Dave’s eyes flutter shut once more and his full lips part, letting a soft moan loose.

Just as Roger knew that persuading David at his most vulnerable would be exceptionally easy, he knows that David is absolutely sold. Even so, he wants a real answer from Dave—he yearns to hear David say he  _ needs  _ it, so as quickly as his hand slipped under David’s pants, they slip back out, causing an automatic (and rather embarrassing for Dave himself) whimper to escape the angel’s throat.

“Am I allowed to?” Roger questions, his tone rather pushing. David’s mind is scrambled, and he’s unable to think properly—all he knows is how good Roger can make him feel and how badly he wants it. All the reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this seem so small in comparison to his lust for Roger, and he can do nothing except nod. Roger, however, is unmoving.

“Say it, Dave.”

David groans, almost frustrated but not quite, and desire sparks in the pit of Roger’s gut at the sound. Roger’s eyes glint with something devilish as he admires David’s full lips and how they’re so beautifully parted, his slightly rosy cheeks, and the conflicted expression on his 

features that pull his eyebrows together. As much as David wants to be touched in such forbidden places by Roger, he despises how he needs to give into Roger first. Telling Roger that he wants it— _ begging _ for it—will once again show how powerless he is compared to the demon, but there’s no other way to get what he needs, so he’s forced to comply with Roger’s demands.

“Please do it, Roger.” He pleas, sounding so desperate—but it’s not good enough for Roger, who always seems to want more.

“Do  _ what _ , David?” Roger questions, his voice innocent, rendering Dave more distressed. David reaches down, trying to thread his fingers in Roger’s hair or guide Roger’s hand back to his crotch—he’d do anything just to get the demon to  _ do  _ something—but Roger wraps his slender fingers around the angel’s wrist, holding them in place. The feel of Roger’s skin on David’s alone is enough to make him speak.

“Please make me come— _ Please _ , I want it, I need it.” He whispers, his words quick and needy but comprehensible nonetheless. An extremely pleased Roger leans in to kiss the skin above David’s waistband in silent praise before swiftly yanking David’s pants down past his hips. Roger can’t help but marvel at the sight—the near naked form of the marvelous angel he covets so greatly would be enough to drive him mad. He reaches out with the same hand he just used to stop David’s own hand from moving, and curls his fingers around Dave’s dick.

The sensation is like nothing Dave has ever felt before. The erotic, electric-like feel is maximized, and a loud moan is unleashed from the barriers of Dave’s lips. He doesn’t remember proper sex with his girlfriends when he was alive ever feeling this good—he can’t remember  _ anything _ feeling this good, and a part of him knows that there isn’t anything else out there that will ever compare to how absolutely astonishing Roger is.

Roger begins to slowly pump his hand up and down, eliciting moans from David that he so lovingly cherishes. The weight of Dave’s member is heavy in his hand—David’s cock is thicker than his own, but slightly shorter. The angel is all too prepossessing to handle, especially when he’s so gorgeously laid out for Roger to touch as he pleases. He’s yearned to pleasure David like this for so long, and he doesn’t want to make Dave come too quickly, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop himself from doing so.

After several pumps and flicks of his wrist, he leans in, poking his pink tongue out to lick at the tip of David’s member, collecting the small amount of precum that’s beginning to build up. It’s warm and salty, and Roger relishes the taste of it in his mouth before licking David’s tip again teasingly. Dave whimpers (although it’s very close to being a whine), peering down at Roger with eyes full of desire. He knows this is the last thing they should be doing—if anyone else up in Heaven found out, he’d be absolutely done for—but Dave finds that how much he wants this outweighs how much trouble he could get into for doing it. He’d think about how the angel he was a month ago would never be able to fathom himself like this now, but it becomes too difficult to do so when Roger takes the head of David’s cock into his mouth.

Dave’s head falls back as he moans, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets in his hands. Roger’s mouth paired with the extra pleasing sensations is proving to be too much for him to handle, and when Roger’s tongue dances along the slit, he feels the first sparks of an orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t want to come as quickly as he knows he’s going to, but given the circumstances, it’s out of his control. He hasn’t engaged in anything sexual since he was alive, and his two years of celibacy combined with the overbearing feel of a demon’s skin on an angel’s skin are pushing him to the edge faster than anything ever has before.

Roger seems to sense that David is becoming close, and he pulls his mouth off of Dave’s dick, going back to masturbating the angel with his skillful hand. David lets out another whimper at the loss of Roger’s mouth, but still continues to pant and writhe under Roger’s touch. Even though Roger’s no longer sucking him off, his pending orgasm continues to grow, causing his member to twitch and leak in Roger’s grip. The precum makes Roger’s hand slick, and it adds to David’s pleasure, propelling him towards his climax even faster.

Dipping his head down, Roger softly kisses the sensitive skin on the inside of David’s thighs, and Dave groans in response. Looking up at the angel above him, he kisses his way up to Dave’s balls before pausing.

“Next time,” he says, speeding up his hand on David’s dick, “I’m going to ride you, going to fuck myself on your cock and make you  _ scream _ .”

David can’t hold back any longer, not after hearing Roger’s devilish promise escape his lips. With a deafening moan, he comes all over Roger’s hand and his own stomach, writhing and convulsing as his orgasm shakes him. The electric-like sensations course through his body, and Roger strokes him through it all, leaving him breathless by the end of it.

Roger moves upwards, brushing a few strands of David’s hair behind his ear before kissing his cheek. Dave knows he’s trying to be sweet and comforting for him, and it would work, if guilt wasn’t starting to seep into his mind. Turning his head to kiss Roger properly on the lips, he tries to push all the negative thoughts away by distracting himself, but it only works until David pulls away and the kiss is broken.

Roger’s touch felt good—of  _ course  _ it felt good, but now everything just feels wrong. He knows he’s absolutely sick for enjoying what they had just done, and he wonders why he continues to put himself through this. He does something carnal with Roger, likes it all too much, then feels horrible about it afterwards, only to repeat the process again. He’s essentially torturing himself for Roger, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop.

He only nods when Roger mutters something about going to get a towel to clean themselves off. He doesn’t watch the demon leave the room, and barely pays attention as Roger returns and wipes David’s stomach free of any cum. He hears what Roger says, though.

“Don’t let it bother you, Dave. It’s not wrong to do what we did. You can’t change who you are, so you might as well embrace it.” He whispers, leaning down to plant another soft kiss on David’s forehead before turning to leave. As Dave turns his head to watch him exit the bedroom, he thinks about Roger’s words. Lust and homosexuality are, of course, quite sinful in the eyes of David, and he knows he can’t just accept Roger’s words and begin to think as freely as him, but he  _ also _ knows it’d certainly make things a lot easier for the two of them.

He’s certainly on the way to being able to see those two things in a better light, though—all he needs is Roger’s help.


End file.
